Harry Potter the Magical Worlds Hero
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Xover between Harry Potter and Ratman Manga. A young abused Harry was made to clean the attic one day when Petunia wanted to make the boy suffer by throwing out his mothers belongings. His aunts plan seemed fool proof he discovered a strange watch. When he put it on his life changed from the cruel life he lived. Now living a new life Harry goes to Hogwarts as the Magic Hero Ratman.
1. Chapter 1 Ratman Origins part 1

Harry Potter the Magical Worlds Hero

ESKK: Ok I have been searching across FFN and other sites and let me just say I am horrified to find that I may be the only guy who enjoyed the Manga series called Ratman. What's worse I can't even make a crossover for it since the side doesn't even have it registered. I don't know why it was discontinued or was never given proper recognition but I will make a fic to give it some fame it deserves. Thus to do this I decided to give it to one of the world's most popular midgets (though it was by actions of others). Now then let's begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that right belongs to JK Rowling herself.

Fic Credit: Much of the first two chapters were taken edited as heavily as possible from TheBeardedOne fanfic called Harry Tano that I had copied and past as well as another fic called Magic of the Kunai's. Please support their stories and fics before I am hounded for any plagiarism.

(Start)

Petunia was lounging in the chair outside relaxing with a romantic book when her peace was shattered by a rustle of a trash bag. Much to her annoyance she saw her skinny 9 year old nephew in ratty clothes come out of the house dragging a large trash bag to the street. In a worse mood than usual she grabbed the boy by the arm and roughly dragged him into the house.

"Is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet while my Dudders and Vernon are on a trip with some of Dudder's many friends?" She snapped harshly taking pleasure in the boy's flinch, which could have either been caused by the tone in her voice, the sound of the door slamming closed or the painful bruising grip she had on his arm "You'll do the outside chores at night so you don't bother me!" She growled while glaring at her freak nephew.

"I'm sorry Aunty." The boy whispered with a tremble in his voice showing signs of abuse.

Just as she was about to go back outside she stopped as she remembered something. Years ago when the when the brat was dumped onto her lap by those magical freaks she was also given a box filled with her sister's old things. She assumed the same person who dropped it off for the boy, Albus Dumbledore, was the same person who dropped off the box the next day, but the letter that came with the box was not signed and had some very elegant handwriting. The second letter explained that the box was meant for Harry and that it contained Lily's personal effects including old school assignments as well as something she had been working on and that it couldn't be opened by anyone other than Harry unless they were a magical blood relative or at least that's how the letter explained it. Of course Petunia had no intention of letting the boy have the box, but she stored the box in the attic in case it was cursed to hurt her if it was tossed out or something and for another reason.

If only Harry can open it then only Harry can destroy it, which means she had a plan. She was going to have him burn the box and then tell him who it belonged to after. The thought of the tears from the child after realizing he destroyed a connection to his mother was making Petunia giddy with a sick joy.

"Clean out the attic instead and burn any trash in the ring in the backyard especially burn a box labeled Lily" Petunia ordered and the boy rushed off to complete the chore. If he didn't do it fast enough he won't be allowed to eat again.

The boy, whose name was Harry Potter, scrambled up into the attic as quietly as he could and began looking through the boxes. Dust made it difficult to see and he slipped as he carried the fourth box, which was labeled Lily, down the folding steps. Poor Harry bit back an agonized scream and carefully sat up to look at his hand. The fourth finger on his right hand was clearly broken, but there was no time to cry or waste on bandaging the finger. He took a few deep breaths and picked up the box, which was thankfully very light.

"I better check what's in here first." The young boy whispered as he set he box next to the ring after starting a fire he opened the box and found what looked like old school reports for a girl named Lily Evans. A girl who got a lot of 0s …

Curiosity gripped Harry and he cautiously flipped through the mysterious girl's homework, which was written on really old looking paper. What puzzled him was that despite the poor grades he couldn't find a bad comment in the teacher's notes written at the bottom of each assignment. If he knew the grades were Os not 0s it may make more sense, but what school uses Os instead of A's?

The pain in his finger spiked as he hit the pile of papers he was accumulating and made him snap back to reality. He was shocked to find a huge pile of papers next to him. He tried to make sensed of this seeing that a box couldn't have fit all this!" He gasped in shock, but quickly clapped his hands over his mouth praying his aunt didn't hear him. After a full minute and no enraged Petunia coming to hurt him he sighed in relief and began looking back and forth between the small box, that looked just big enough to fit a few assignments and maybe a book, and the pile of papers that was nearly as tall as him! "Is it the box?" He pondered curiously as he looked in the box that still had stuff in it!

From what Harry could see there were old homework assignments obviously but upon further inspection there was more. An entire life was in here! Old strange toys, some odd candies he never heard of and books on strange subjects he never heard of! So much was in one little box!

It was then he came across a black box with some form of crest. It seemed like a coat of arms was merged with a face… almost like a super hero. Harry was no stranger to comic book hero's masks, costumes, capes; the works so being a young boy made Harry very curious about the box itself. In turn he proceeded to open the box and saw how it easily did so. As he did he was met with an odd looking watch. Mind you it seemed normal enough in fact it looked like an everyday digital watch but the brand name on it was unknown to him.

In turn Harry began to dig deeper and took it so he can give it a look over. When he did this he saw that it looked normal enough and assumed who ever this Lily person was… must have been a major Super Hero junkie. If by humor or otherwise he put the watch on and secured it there figuring he might as well try to sneak it away. He got a good look at the brand and it said Append G but what made the digital watch strange to Harry was that it had multiple screens. One obviously enough told time but the other two was a mystery to him.

But in turn it seems life liked to hurt him as he reached for another item but ended up tripping. His misstep caused a chain reaction that ended up having more things fall on him. If the first cut hurt then what Harry felt when he tripped was worse as he fell and felt excruciating pain causing a loud enough scream to get Petunia involved.

Needless to say by the end of it Harry was not going to be a happy camper.

(Scene Break)

Harry was locked in his cupboard after that ordeal with Petunia yelling at how useless he was and how he failed even the most basic of tasks. She ended up having to put most of those items back in the box and close it so to avoid any freakish aura from it. Now she had to make the boy do it again once he was fit enough to walk. But she refused to let Harry get away with this. Yes despite her rant she failed to notice the watch Harry had procured there and in turn it resulted being hidden away with him.

As Harry rested with his poorly fixed injuries the watch began to light up with a small ripple beep akin to a sonar. It turn one of the screens on it lit up and began showing words on it. "Magi Tech Append Gear Booting Up user bio scans commencing." The Watch began as it began to gather data on Harry. "Error severe physical damage detected commencing repairs." It began as it tried to do so. "Error Calorie intake severely low, commence healing at basic levels to conserve user strength." The Watch began as it tried to heal Harry's wounds a best it could.

It was an AI of sorts but despite this even it was horrified at the state its user was in after bio locking to him. If worse came to worse it would initiate hyper defense mode to secure the user at the nearest medical facility it could find and if not a place where someone could take him there. But as it began the repairs it made sure to load up what it could on the user manual knowing full well Harry would need it.

(Scene Break a month later)

Harry laid on the salvaged mattress, his eyes closed as he tried not to move. He was being punished again by being locked into the cupboard for the whole weekend while the family he lived with went to attend something linked to his uncle's job. Normally he would have been taken with them and told to stay in the car, but his cousin had broken the new television and blamed him for it. The television had been replaced almost at once while Harry had been literally thrown into the cupboard under the stairs. When it had gone quiet and he had managed to fully wake up from the concussion, he had tried to open the door slightly, only to find that something solid was holding it shut.

And his uncle had snarled that he could stay there until he got back on Monday. His watch was of course miraculously kept safe as he noted it was flashing every now and again. What was noted was that it had the current date to go with the time. He opted to keep it in his cupboard so to hide it from the Dursley's and by some miracle it worked. Right now he had managed to put the Watch on with what little strength he had.

But after Harry managed to put the watch on the Append Gear noticed that its user state had become worse. It had to activate its hyper defense mode but without a prior transformation much of its systems were inaccessible. A safety measure no doubt but regardless its function was to ensure the user was kept safe at all costs.

"Warning." Harry heard as he the voice surprised him to get up. "Warning User Injuries severe, mild concussion detected, improperly healed bones noted, cracked ribs detected, calorie intake severely low, all bio readings in red zone advise immediate transformation to repair the sever damages and seek immediate medical aid." The Watch poke getting Harry's attention. "Warning User life in severe danger please active Magi Tech Append Gear Unit immediately to repair immediate damages and transport to medical aid." The watch repeated as Harry looked to it.

"Y-you talk?" Harry asked as he saw the watch was alive.

"User vocal recognition confirmed please impute name." The Watch began as Harry saw this.

"H-Harry… Harry Potter." Harry spoke and in turn the watch lit up green.

"Confirmed, User Harry Potter. Please activate Transformation sequence immediately to repair physical damages and seek immediate medical aid." The Watch repeated causing Harry to grow worried a bit.

"Am I… Hurt?" Harry asked to which the Watch responded.

"Scans suggest if you do not seek immediate medical aid physical disabilities will be imminent." The Watch spoke and in turn Harry looked to the watch.

"H-how." Harry began and in turn a button began to flash on the watch.

"User impute for activation required, please vocally input activation phrase." The Watch spoke and in turn Harry grit his teeth and reached his hand to the watch. Once his hand hovered over the button the next word he spoke would change his life… forever.

"Transform." He spoke and in turn his eyes went wide when the watch beeped for him. He felt it stick his wrist with something as he felt his heart rate increase. His muscles began to expand with pulsing veins appearing on his body. It felt like his body was being introduced to a new substance that it could not tell if they were benefactor or detrimental. It all began to turn black for Harry and in turn he saw a flash of light in the void.

(Outside the Cupboard)

The cupboard door was punched off its hinges as a fist covered in a black and crimson gloves burst on through. Soon a similar hand grabbed the door frame and began to pull himself out of it. Harry got up and looked at his body and found himself in a skin tight black suit with a helmet that covers his face however the jaw looked almost made of organic metal somehow. The helmet had red marks on no doubt to give it a menacing look for eyes as the suit also carried with it a long black scarf that formed into two tails, fingerless gloves that Harry had punches his way out with, and knee high white boots.

As Harry looked at a nearby mirror he saw that he looked both intimidating and heroic depending on the lighting… almost like a dark hero on the prowl for villainy and unlike other heroes isn't afraid to put the fear of god into them. "Incredible." Harry began as he looked to himself and noted he was bother taller and muscular like a true Atlas of sorts. "It's weird but incredible it feels like all my blood is flowing backwards. It feels like my entire body decided to grow and expand ready to burst out of my skin." Harry said to himself as he never felt so powerful before in his life. In fact his body didn't hurt anymore the pain was dull to the point he could no longer feel it.

Just then he nearly stumbled and realized the Watch said he needed immediate medical attention stat. In turn Harry headed to the door to find a doctor who could heal him. Harry ran to the cupboard door and placed it back on the hinges. It would not remain without the screws and such but he would apologize later before heading to the front door. But as he grabbed the door knob he forgot the locks and in turn tore the door out of its frame. It made him gasp in shock to this and thus he opted to make a run for it before anyone saw it.

Harry began to run in the direction of London almost instinctively and as he moved he felt his body was faster, stronger, and more agile then it ever was beforehand. As Harry ran he failed to notice a neighbor going out to walk the dog seeing Harry pass by the full moon. The way he moved and passed the moon was reminiscent to a super hero bound to the night as a warrior of justice. But it seems the world was in for far more changes then anyone beforehand had ever anticipated before.

(Scene Break London)

Harry was jumping between buildings trying to find anything akin to a hospital but he didn't know the way. But so far despite being in the body of an adult Harry was still a child mentally and an abused child at that. As Harry tried to find a hospital to get himself help he soon heard a scream from nearby. The scream brought him to a halt, turning himself down to the street bellow he found a dark and long alley way. A young woman in a bur ban raincoat was struggling to free herself from two burly men. Near her was a little girl trying to hide as the father was nearby bleeding and clearly knocked out.

"Help! Help! Somebody please help!" He voice had gone high by the last word, filled with so much terror and fear that it almost made Harry cringe. Her voice echoed off the walls, making it seem even louder if possible, more frightening.

Harry found himself backing up slightly, his eyes growing slightly wider with fear. He looked around franticly for a policeman or someone who could help, however the dark dank streets proved to be empty off all life but them. Another scream had him looking once more at the young lady whose back was now against the wall of the alley way her wrist grasped tightly as the two men leered at her sniggering slightly to themselves at some unknown joke. She kept her daughter behind her to shield her and if possible make a way for her to escape.

'What do I do?' He thought franticly to himself his instincts screaming at him to run in the opposite direction even as he found himself unable to move. 'I'm in no state to help them…I can't just leave them…but what can I do…?' Harry's mind raced trying to find some king of solution to the problem only to come up empty handed.

'Leave them.' A voice echoed inside Harry almost hissing with a bestial tone to it. 'Those Mudbloods can fend for themselves as the item said your body needs medical aid. Leave them and save yourself.' The voice echoed catching Harry off guard.

"But if I do that they'll." Harry trailed off as he had no idea how to get it to words.

'They'll what?' The voice asked as Harry was unable to say it.

"They'll d…." Harry stuttered only for the voice to retort.

'Die yes it is not our problem leave them.' The voice repeated to which Harry began to turn around. But before he could go another scream echoed causing him to look as the woman was pinned as the little girl was grabbed by one of the men. This made Harry go wide eyed as he saw this as the leer they made he didn't like it one bit.

"I can't." Harry said to which the voice went silent. He found himself staring his head pounding loudly as he tried to think. But then finally the voice in his mind asked one final question.

"Then what would a hero do?" The voice asked as the word 'hero,' left its nonexistent lips with both venom and curiosity. An off combination but it helped with the situation at hand if one looked closely. At this everything stopped his breathing evening out slightly as he forced his body to stop shaking. A Hero would save the day; he would protect those who couldn't protect themselves from danger no matter the obstacles in his or her path. Harry admired that more than anything else, that strong need to protect those who needed help. Harry had been alone for all of his young life struggling to make friends sue to Dudley and his relative's interference as such he felt a similar urge, a similar calling to protect whatever he could.

"I'll help them, I won't…I won't runaway anymore." Harry said and at this a small warm feeling flowed through him, his tired limbs seemingly waking up with a renewed energy completely different to anything he had ever felt before. In turn by instinct alone he jumped down behind the villains at the Alleyway's entrance. The lights from the street caused his shadow to be noticed and in turn the criminals saw him standing there.

"Step away from them no." Harry spoke and noted his voice sounded deeper more intimidating then anything beforehand. This clearly came as a surprise to the men as both seemed to recoil slightly their eyes never leaving Harry even as one still clutched tightly to the woman's arm. Harry felt a small wave of satisfaction at the reaction he had gained from them, his self-confidence attentively growing bringing with it more of the strange energy that was slowly flowing through him.

However the feelings were short lived as the thug appeared to regain his bearings and was now taking steady steps toward the boy. A demented grin twisted itself into existence upon his face, the metal bar now held in a loose grip as he gently hit it against the palm of his other hand.

"Or what you're gonna go get your mummy from home to tell us off." He said as to him this guy looked like some basement dweller who read far too many comic books.

In turn Harry felt a flash of anger… in his home life his parents were always a touchy subject. Vernon and Petunia always bad mouthed them whenever they could and made snide comments how they were freaks living off benefits and Harry was well on his way to being like them. With that a rage began to spark in him as he clenched his fist causing his knuckles to crack in response to it.

"No." He said before the man with the crowbar was at point blank range for him. "I'm going to do this." Harry said before punching the man square in the jaw sending him flying back all before he could react. The Crowbar fell down forgotten as the man landed in a trash heap. The other one saw this incredible show of strength and began to panic in response.

The second man saw this and began to get nervous but calmed down slightly when his ally began to get up. He checked his jaw and spat something out revealing it was a tooth and noted a busted lip to boot. "You bloody freak!" The man yelled in anger charging in grabbing a led pipe only for Harry to dodge the attack by pure instinct alone. When he did this he spun around and bashed the man with his arm causing him to drop the led pipe and fall down. The woman and her daughter saw this and in turn the woman noted the criminal was distracted. She in turn used her foot and stomped on his causing him pain before kicking his shin.

In doing so she took her daughters hand as the bushy haired little girl followed her mother to their downed father. She began to shake him awake and saw he was coming to in response. "Emma… what's going on?" The man asked as he looked to his wife.

"That, Dan." Emma said pointing to the scene before them.

Harry as some masked shadowy super hero was fighting the crooks. Clearly his methods were sloppy but it got the job done in with pure fisticuffs. As the battle progressed the unknown savior dodged the attack from one of the two crooks and tripped him up with his foot. Harry then proceeded to grab the man and toss him over to the wall.

A roar was heard and in turn his fellow ran in with the forgotten crowbar and swung it at the unknown hero and tried to hit him with it. Dan seeing this acted and pulled out his side arm. He may be a retired soldier but he was still a licensed Gun Holder. The crook cried out in pain when his shoulder was hit and in turn Harry saw him and grabbed him.

Before long he had both of them held but he scruff of their shirts pinned against the wall as he glared at them. Then to their utter horror they saw his face mask open up to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth to them. They even saw a large tongue in there which made them start to panic in response here.

"Listen up both of you, if either of you try something like this again in fact if you go anywhere in this city praying on innocent people I will personally hunt you both down, I WILL Find you and when I do I will personally tear off both of your arms, then both of your legs, and for deserts I will tear off your faces right off your pea brained heads!" Harry threatened as he glared at them. "Do you understand you will both be these armless legless faceless things rolling down the streets like a piece of shit in the wind!?" He yelled as the men yelled in fear when they felt actual saliva hit their faces.

"I said do you understand?!" He yelled again to which the men nodded.

"Yes! Yes don't eat us monster!" One of them yelled to which Harry nodded. He didn't know where this vindictive sense came from but he decided to give them a mighty proper reminder.

"Good but just so we're clear." He said while dropping them to the ground as sniveling heaps. Harry clenched his fist as he wanted to scar their faces or give them physical reminders but he kept that part at bay and proceeded to smash his fist into the brick wall creating a hole in it. The men saw this and in turn ran away with their tails between their legs.

Harry looked to the family of three he had saved and they looked afraid and grateful. "Are you ok?" Harry asked all of a sudden feeling very tired right now.

It was Dan who spoke first as he saw the man save their lives. "Y-yes." Dan said edging torts his gun in case things go south.

"Good." He said before trying to leave. But as Harry did so he stumbled causing the family to grow concerned if he was hurt. "Have a nice evening I need to get help find hospital for." He said before going to the darkness and vanishing.

"Wait a hospital for who?" Emma asked as she believed the man vanished into the shadows. The truth was Harry fell passing out as the family went in after him.

Dan and Emma with their daughter held safely close to them went in and when the lights came on from the lamps the instead saw Harry there. Emma and Dan gasped when they saw a little boy possibly around there daughters age there hurt and malnourished from a dentists point of view.

"You think he was trying to find a hospital for this boy?" Dan asked as he put the dots together.

"We need to get a paramedic here." Emma said as she looked to the boy.

"Mummy did that man hurt this boy?" The daughter asked as she looked to her mother.

"No Hermione… I don't think it was that man." Emma said as it seems the man was trying to find a hospital the way he talked added up in that sense.

"Well whoever did this I'll be more than happy to see that they are sent to prison?" Dan said as he knew child abuse when he saw it.

"But who was that man?" Emma asked as she looked to her husband but Dan shrugged.

(Meanwhile back at Pivet Dr.)

It took almost half an hour for someone to notice the unusual hole where the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, had once been. The person who discovered it was the man who lived at number 7, who had been walking his dog, and at first, he couldn't believe his eyes. First he saw a man almost flying through the night earlier and assumed it was some play of his mind. But now after that he finds the door of his neighbor's house broken off its hinges.

Moving to check, he was astonished to find the door and a portion of the surrounding wall lying flat in the hallway of the house somehow torn off the hinges suggesting a force entry. His law-abiding reflexes dictated his next action, he ran back to his home and called the local Constable.

Ten minutes later, the police car, with a trio of officers pulled up and the man stepped forwards as they got out.

"Good evening, would you by chance be the man who called about the break-in?" The Constable asked as he looked to the man.

"Yes, John Smith, I live at number seven. I was coming back from a long walk with Rover, my dog, when I saw…" John trailed off gesturing to the scene nearby.

The officer followed the motion and his eyes widened as he saw the large hole and, illuminated by the street-lights, the door and the missing portion of the wall lying in the hallway. A low whistle sounded and the officer nodded firmly.

"Timmons, stay out here and keep the public from entering, we don't want to miss any evidence because a well-wisher trampled it. Carlton, you're with me, stay alert. Probably no-one there, but we have to keep an eye out." The Officer said as he took charge here.

The female officer moved to stand by the gate while the two male officers moved quietly down the path, pausing on either side of the hole before slipping in. Several moments passed, then Carlton reappeared at the entrance.

"No-one downstairs. We're turning on the lights for a better look." Carlton said as he looked to the group here.

Even as he spoke, the light in the hall came on, turning him from a faint figure into a solid silhouette Just then John's shocked exclamation split the night as something fell on the floor.

"What the ruddy hell happened to the cupboard door?!" John cried out in shock at what he saw.

Carlton spun round and froze, his gaze transfixed by the large cupboard door that was torn off its hinges. But what shocked him was what was inside as visible in it, the corner of a worn, stained mattress was seen.

"Sarge, you need to see this!" Carlton said as he was almost afraid to know why that was there and he didn't even know why.

The Sergeant emerged from the living room and joined Carlton, then he turned and walked over to where the hole, let the light spill out into the street. For several seconds, he examined the edge of the hole carefully.

"Odd," He mused, "It looks almost like the cupboard was broken open from inside, and the doorway… the walls were almost completely torn off when something someone knocked it down… but what?" the man asked as just then Timmons took note of something.

"Sarge." Timmons said slowly as he looked to a nearby object. "Is that… really a mattress?" Timmons asked in which all eyes fell to it.

Sarge nodded, switching his torch on and using it to inspect the cupboard with an expert eye, then he stepped off the stairs and turned round, his face set in suppressed anger.

"From the handprints, they kept a kid in there. There's what looks like some dried blood as well." Sarge said as in turn when John heard this he began to react as expected.

John paled. "It… it… no…" John gasped a he didn't want to think of such a thing happening in this very neighborhood.

"What?" Carlton asked and John took a deep breath, composing himself.

"There was a second boy there. Small, dark hair, skinny. Apparently he was Petunia's nephew, his parents were criminals and died in a car crash, he was dumped with them." John explained to which Sarge tilted his head, then he turned to look at the destroyed doors of both the front door and the cupboard. "Timmons, get on the horn, get back up and put an APB out on the… who lives here?" Sarge said trying to keep his composure as best he could.

"The Dursleys." John supplied even as some of the other residents of the street started to drift out of their houses to see what was going on. "The father's names is Vernon, the mother is Petunia and their son is Dudley." John listed off as the officers noted the last boy wasn't named.

"And the other boy?" Sarge asked as he looked to the man who was clearly in shock as to what he had realized.

John shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. They only called him Boy. I only ever saw him once or twice, my wife managed to find out he was related to them, but not much more. I think his name was Harry but I'm not sure exactly." John said with his mind reeling from what he saw in that cupboard.

"But an APB on the Dursleys." Sarge finished. "From the bloodstains, we're talking child abuse here. And see if we can find out just who the boy is. No child regardless of their background deserves to be locked in a cupboard like that." Sarge said as he looked to his partner.

"Locked, Sarge?" Timmons asked and Sarge pointed. Just visible from hallway was a bolt set on the outside of the cupboard door, a bolt with a padlock attached. Timmons' eyes widened, then hardened and she turned to walk quickly back to the squad car.

"Carlton, secure the scene. I'm going to look round a bit, see if there's anything obvious." Sarge almost growled as it seemed like he was ready to ring the Dursley's neck if he ever found them first.

"Officer… if I may." John began as he had one more information to add it was a long shot but he felt it was odd. "During my walk I saw a man jumping between the house roofs I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me but he was leaving the area of the Dursley's home I didn't see his face only this odd outfit he wore if it is of any help." John said to which the sergeant nodded.

"Ok if you can give us an accurate description we can look for this fellow." Sarge said as this man may have tried to steal from the Dursley's but only ended up finding something horrifying instead. He could have taken the boy for all he knew but until they can get a description they can't go about putting an APB.

But as John made the description Sarge began to wonder what sort of wacko would run around dressed like he's some Comic Book Hero. But if this unknown man had taken Harry from a clearly abusive home then he may just be a hero in a sense of the word.

(Later at Number 7)

John walked back to his house, head spinning even after giving the description of the masked man from his dogs walk. All that time that he and the Dursleys had lived… near each other, he had never suspected that they were secret child abusers.

They had seemed so normal. Almost unnaturally so, in fact. If anything with how unnaturally normal they were it should have at least left him suspecting of something off. "What's going on at the Dursleys?" John's wife asked as the man looked up to see the love of his life standing at the top of the stairs.

"The Dursleys… were mistreating their nephew." John confessed as his wife was shocked to hear this.

"Their nephew? That black-haired child that Petunia said was a no-good child of her disgraceful sister?" His wife asked as she was surprised to hear this.

"They were keeping him locked under the stairs." John said heavily and despite knowing that intellectually, that it hadn't been proven, the sight of the dirty mattress stuffed under the stairs weighed heavily on his heart. He and his wife had always wanted children, but an attack of the measles as a child had left him sterile, unable to ever have a child of his own flesh and blood. The longing had never really left them and knowing that an unwanted child had been so close, and that they'd never even suspected…

"Clarissa." He said as he looked to his wife as this entire scene had left him in shock. "If the police find him, do you think we could give him a home? Or maybe one for another child who has suffered." He offered as he couldn't exactly handle the fact that that longing in wanting a child of their own and never suspecting the boy was unloved in his own home like that.

Clarissa froze, then stared at him. John had been ambivalent about taking in a child for years, but now… "What happened?" She asked, knowing instinctively that something had upset him, had torn away a scab that they had both thought long-healed.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well first chapter is out of the way and I hope you all enjoyed it. Now then we will move on to the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2 Ratman Origins Part 2

Harry Potter the Magical Worlds Hero

ESKK: Well new chapter let's begin.

(Start Hospital)

The Grangers had checked the boy into the hospital that same evening they met this mysterious savior in black. The boy was resting and Emma and Dan being the ones who brought him here got the prognostics on him. Several improperly healed bones, faded bruises with a few fresh ones, a cracked skull, a possible concussion, a few lacerations, and malnourishment. A classic case of child abuse and child neglect right here. Emma was of course allowed to say the night with the boy seeing as he had no other guardian to come for him.

Hermione was clearly worried for the boy and Dan had taken her home promising her Emma would be home soon. Emma couldn't possibly imagine what her little girl was going through after seeing the state the boy was in. He was seen with an odd watch but since it was one of his only possessions beyond his glasses and the cloths of his back they let him keep it.

Dan of course had taken the glasses to at least bring the boy a new pair as from what he saw they were prescription glasses. He had a friend who was an eye doctor and after explaining the situation could possibly give him a pair to give to the boy. The glasses were broken and thus Emma knew whoever took care of him didn't even bother to get him a new pair. She of course told the authorities of what happened leading up to this and in turn the man who saved them was being looked for as well as her two attackers.

They simply wanted to ask him questions as to who he found the boy as Emma remembered how he spoke of getting him to the hospital. As she saw this she sighed and turned on the tele in the room and began to look into the news.

(Scene Break Pivot Drive Morning)

"Captain."

The captain walked to the front door, or where it had once stood, and looked at the edge of the Cupboard door.

"Any idea what caused this?"

"None, sir." Carlton replied. "Even Killer is stumped." Carlton said as she was still trying to make sense of all of this.

The captain whistled as that was a major shock to him. Officer Kellan, known to many as Killer due to his pivotal role in a particularly nasty case in which only his unorthodox and borderline-illegal actions had saved the little girl, although the man who had taken her hostage had fallen to his death, was the expert on melee weapons, blades and modified tools, a legacy of his time in the army.

He was also the force's combat instructor and one of the nicest, gentlest men in the service, unless a child was in danger.

"Did he have any ideas?"

Carlton shrugged in response to this. "He said it looked like it had been done by something with some incredible strength. The first door was forced entry but the second one it looked like the guy literally pulled it off its hinges. Whoever he was he had to be strong Hercules strong at that." Carlton said as that was surprising enough.

"So you're saying Superman flew out of a comic book and saved the boy?" The captain asked as he looked to which Carlton saw what he said in shock. "What? This looks like straight out of a comic book. I fit was Super Man then the minute my son hears this he's going to be begging me to take him to see the next Super Man movie." He reasoned to which Carlton sighed.

Shaking his head slightly as he fought with the realization that his captain enjoyed comic book super heroes, Carlton let his professional reflexes take over. "The first door was broken into from the outside suggesting forced entry the second door was torn off its hinges from the outside since I doubt a boy could do both without help." Carlton said to which he then looked to the front door. "I don't know why they broke in and took the boy while leaving the doors like this but Sarge things the doors were left like this on purpose to lure us here to what the Durlsey's have done." Carlton said as he had more to add. "Personally I'm thinking it may have started out as a home robbery and a sense of honor among thieves showed up when our possible burglar turned child savior saw the state the kid was in. So he took the boy to Lord know where." Carlton said as he looked closely.

"We have partial handprints, from the size we think that the intruder was a male." An officer called out as they all heard this.

"The boy's father by chance?" The Captain asked as he looked but Carlton shook his head in response.

"No sir, he's dead as is his wife Mrs. Dursley's sister." Carlton began as he then went to what he found out thus far. "James Potter and Lily Potter, nee Evans, both died on Halloween eight-one and are buried in Godric's Hollow. One son registered, Harry James Potter, who was born of July thirtieth, nineteen eighty. Cause of death, unknown." Carlton listed off to which the Captain did not like what he heard.

The captain frowned in thought. "Get me full details on them, and I mean full! I want to know where they were born, to whom, where they went to school… something about this whole thing stinks, and I want to know what." He said as a child was abused and a thief may have rescued him from people who The Captain was starting to feel deserved to have their house broken into.

"Already checked, sir." Carlton said with a frown. "Not much on them, but they went to a private school in Scotland, we couldn't get the name or the location. For some reason, Petunia Dursley didn't, so it's possible that she felt left out and took it out on her nephew." Carlton theorized and childhood jealousy targeted at the child sounds like a motive for this sort of abuse and neglect.

The Captain nodded thoughtfully. "How is the house to house going?" He asked to which Carlton had the answer.

"Not much more in the way of details, sir. Only rumor and fragments of information, but we do know that Vernon has an older sister named Marjorie, Timmons has already gone to see if she knows anything." Carlton said before Timmons was heard as she was clearly ticked off.

"And that woman is a monster." Timmons growled as she walked up to them. "Half a dozen dangerous bloody dogs, and get this she blooming breeds them! Went on and on about how James Potter was a criminal who lived on benefits and how Lily Potter was a whore who sullied the reputation of her family and that their son was already a scumbag who needed a good thrashing. I called headquarters to check, and they have nothing on James and Lily Potter, no criminal records and no benefits records." Timmons said to which it seems this case got worse and worse.

The Captain nodded again as there was more questions the answers right now. "Damn." Carlton mused as it summarized what everyone was thinking. "What the hell is going on?" Carlton asked scratching his head a bit trying to think of an answer or a clue they may have missed.

Their attention was then caught by a van pulling up, a van that wasn't a police van but had a very distinct livery on the side. "Check your uniforms." The Captain nodded. "Looks like we're going on national television." He said hoping this may help them out somehow in the long run.

(Scene Break Unknown Pub)

Rita Skeeter, up-and-coming journalist, amazing beauty, insightful writer and (the last she admitted to herself in the quietest corner of her mind) unregistered Animagus, was sat in a pub enjoying a beer while half-listening to the television in the corner. Even after several years of exposure to the Muggle world, Rita was still awed by how much they managed to achieve without magic. The Wizarding World had the Wizarding Wireless, but it had nothing that could capture moving images and throw them across the country, let alone the world. The Muggles kept coming up with new things, new models of atomobles (or however they were pronounced), and new devices meant to help clean the house instead of relying on household spells and house elves… Rita had invested in several devices for herself and discovered in the process that the old belief about magic and electricity not mixing was wrong. Curiosity had led her to research where the belief had sprung from and the only places where technology consistently failed was at Hogwarts and the lesser schools. It was while sneaking around at one of them that she had found the answer in the back-files, specialized wards against electrical devices created during a brief window when all the schools were led by pure-blood proponents who looked down on the Muggles and Muggle-born. The wards had been tied into the protections, then simply forgotten about, giving rise to the mistaken belief that the Muggle world and the Magical world simply couldn't mix.

Her self-congratulatory musing was cut short when a name sounded from the television and she leaned across the bar.

"Sorry, can you turn the news up a bit, please? And get me a pack of crisps?"

The bartender turned the volume up and Rita stared at the screen even as she absently placed a pound note on the bar.

"Keep the change." She muttered as her attention focused on the news story that would shake the wizarding world to its foundations.

"… taken from the house by an as-yet unknown person. Evidence left behind shows that Harry Potter went willingly and without hesitation. At this time, we are still searching for the Dursley family." The Newsreader spoke as Rita saw this.

(Main Studio)

The scene cut back to the main studio where the newsreader looked directly at the camera, a somber expression on his face. "The hidden secret of Privet Drive, a young boy, held prisoner in a small cupboard by a locally-known family and rescued by an unknown person. Noted child psychologist Frank Shields joins us in the studio with his opinion on this heartrending case. Mr. Shields?"

"Thank you. On the surface, this case is terrible, a young boy abused by his aunt and uncle, an aunt and uncle who refuse to acknowledge him as proven by the fact that there was not a single photo in the house of him, but dozens of the other boy. Whoever took him has, as shown by the scraps of cloth left behind, made new clothes for him. This shows that although the rescuer may not have expected to find what he did…"

"He?" the newsreader asked and Shields nodded.

"A partial handprint was found, as were several footprints. Judging from their size and shape, as well as the feats of strength on the scene, the mysterious intruder is almost certainly male." The psychiatrist said but he was far from done. "Finding the young Harry Potter may have triggered a memory of his own past being in a similar state or at the very least caused a sense of empathy and resonance to the boy and when he left, he took him with as well." He said to which the newsreader said.

"The Constables have been informed that a man who was seen leaving the area may have taken the boy. But it seems he wore a suit of sorts no doubt to hide his identity. A friend of mine created some sketches of what the man probably look like, I have a picture here." MR. Shields said as he began to show the pictures.

(Back with Rita)

The picture of the possible flashed up on the screen and Rita almost choked. Rita was of course left skeptical as it looked to be something very dark and if not dark then odd.

"As for young Harry Potter's mental state, evidence suggests that when he came to stay at the Dursleys at little over a year old after the death of his parents, the Dursleys chose to place him in the cupboard under the stairs. From that point, he would have grown starved of attention and judging from the rumors about him that they spread, with no sense of self-worth. Given that, it is no surprise that he would head off with the first person to take an interest in his well-being. I can only hope that wherever he is, he is happy and that his rescuer continues to look out for him." Mr. Shield said as the news story went on.

"Thank you, Mr. Shield." The Newsreader said to which Rita was in a state of shock.

Rita pocketed the crisps and quickly downed the rest of her beer before striding out of the pub. She needed to do some serious research and seeing what was in the Muggle newspapers was a good start. Unlike the Wizarding newspapers, the Muggle Newspapers did their best to report the facts and keep speculation down to an absolute minimum. If the story was in the papers, then she would be able to gather almost as many details as if she was on the scene herself.

Furthermore this mysterious savior could be some sort of Wizard or a half-breed of sorts judging how they described his feet's of strength.

(Back with Emma)

Emma was shocked at what she saw. This man the News showed was the same one who rescued her family. He must have found Harry and tried to get him as far away from that house as possible. This man was a thief yes but he basically saved young Harry's life. It was made even more of a small miracle when Dan and Hermione walked in and Dan saw enough to know what was happening.

"Dan." Emma began to which he nodded.

"I know. Hermione stay with your mother I'll be right back." Dan said and in turn ran to the doctors and get the local constable involved because the missing Harry Potter was no longer missing.

(Scene Break back with Rita)

Barnabus Cuffe leafed through the material that Rita had dumped on his desk, his alarm and excitement both growing by the second. After several moments, he sat back in his heavily-upholstered chair and stared at Rita.

"Alright, you're on the staff. Anyone who can bring me a story as shocking as a Crucio deserves to be on staff permanently. Now, how were you thinking of doing this? If we play up the Muggle angle, Millicent Bagnold's going to have our heads for trying to revive the Death Eaters." Barnabus Cuffe said as he looked to Rita.

Rita nodded. "I was thinking we should start with a quick reminder of the whole Boy-who-lived angle, then note that he vanished from the Wizarding World before revealing he was placed with his Muggles relatives. Throw in several Muggle quotes from… this paper, showing just how bad they were compared to normal Muggles and from there we can lead to questioning who put Harry there and why as well as anything about his possible savior." Rita said as this was her plan and needless to say she may have her faults but child abuse… well she plans to ruin the lives of any child abuser she comes across as a reporter.

"I checked with Gringotts and the Potter's will was sealed by Albus Dumbledore. We can start a campaign to find out why the will was sealed, maybe even get it unsealed and publicly read, for it to have been sealed it must have been explosive and it'll give us more to work with." Barnabus said to which Rita had to agree there.

"Then, we can start speculating about the man who rescued Harry. The cupboard was torn from its hinges, I think it must have been accidental magic of sorts, showing that Harry's really powerful. The doorway reeks of a well-controlled blasting curse, but the amount of control needed to blast through in such a small space without causing harm or a major scene? We're talking the reincarnation of Mordred Pendragon but on the side of good." Rita said to which the editor had a thought but Rita continued on. "As for the headline, I was thinking The Boy Who Was Abused." Rita said as she looked to her new editor. "A play on the boy who lived trope in which would bring in the eye catchers." Rita said to which Barnabus leaned forwards, a predatory grin on his face.

"I like it!" HE said but then had one other thought. "What of this fellow who saved him I think we should at least mention him and keep an eye on Muggle news in case this isn't the first time he shows up." He said to which Rita nodded.

"My thoughts exactly any man muggle or not who manages to save our world's savior from an abusive home should be respected for his noble deed." Rita said as they were in agreement on this.

(Scene Break the Dursley's)

The first clue that Vernon Dursley had that his perfectly normal life was collapsing was when he opened his morning newspaper and found himself looking straight at his own picture. For almost a minute, he stared in shock at the unexpected sight, then he carefully put down the paper and closed his eyes in thought.

Something had gone seriously wrong, and he was prepared to bet his pension that it was the Freak's fault.

Re-opening the paper and completely missing the sudden exit of the owner of the Bed & Breakfast they were staying at, Vernon read the story with a mounting sense of self-righteous anger. Someone had not just broken, but tore their way through his house to burglarize it and then run off, taking the damned freak of a nephew with… him? Now that this robber had taken the freak he couldn't even force the Freak to work off the cost of repairs!

And the police had named him as a wanted man? How was he ever going to get his life back to normal after this? He'd thrash the Freak to within an inch of his… its life for this… this insult!

"Vernon Dursley?" A voice asked getting Vernon's attention. Vernon looked up, ready to snap at whoever had the temerity to interrupt him, only for his red-mottled face to go white as he saw no less than four constable had entered the room. "Your presence is requested at the station, Mr. Dursley. Yours as well, Mrs. Dursley." The Officers of the law said and in turn Vernon fought to get his thoughts under control. It was all the Freak's fault, and one day, revenge would be his!

(Scene Break Constables office)

"Charlus Winston, MI-thirteen." The nondescript man said, causing the officer behind the desk to look up in surprise. "Here about the Potter case, the parents were known persons of interest and valuable operatives before their untimely demise." Charlus said as he looked to the officer behind the desk.

The officer nodded and picked up his phone, dialing a number and talking quietly but firmly into it. A couple of moments passed, then the captain appeared.

"Captain Theophilus Black. How can I help you?" The Captain said as he was now given a proper name.

Winston looked at him curiously. "Black… Black… was your father…?" Winston began before Theophilus cut him off.

"Marius Black. May I ask why?" Theophilus asked as he looked to the MI-Thirteen operative.

"Of course, but privately." Winston said. Captain Black frowned but led him to an interrogation room, closing the door behind them.

"Alright, what's so important about my father? And does it link to the Potter case?" Theophilus asked as he looked to Winston.

"Marius' father was he named Cygnus Black?" Winston asked to which Theophilus nodded.

"He disowned him for some reason, but yes." Theophilus almost snarled and Winston held up a hand in a calming gesture.

"I needed to know. Do you recognize what this represents?" Winston asked as he looked to the officer of the law.

Theophilus stared at the stick in Winston's other hand. "That's… a wand?" He said more then asked as he saw it.

"So you know about magic, good. Your file will be updated to show you're now part of the Merlin Club, someone will visit later to explain the ramifications. Your grandfather was a powerful wizard, but your father Marius was born without magic and was cast out of the family. The Potters were also magical, which is why there are so few records of them, they were murdered in…" Winston began but was cut off.

"Eighty-one on Halloween." Black interrupted. "You said murdered, who was responsible?" Theophilus asked as he looked to Winston.

"The one known as the Dark Lord." Winston said, ignoring Black's snort at the pretentious title. "However, he himself was killed when he tried to use a killing curse on the young Harry Potter after killing James and Lily. Harry was placed in hiding to protect him from the Dark Lord's more… fanatical followers, something which has backfired enormously. The Wizengamot is… not happy that their greatest hero has vanished." Winston said to which Theophilus was confused.

"The what?" Theophilus asked to which Winston knew this may be a long investigation.

(Scene Break Grangers)

"So that is all you know of the situation ma'am?" A constable asked as it was almost like a miracle had occurred for this boy. A miracle that was damn well long overdue if one were to ask.

"Yes sir." Emma said as she looked to the officer.

"Alright the investigation is still ongoing but despite everything that guy may have been a thief but damn he made a bloody saint out of himself that night." The officer said as Dan then had to ask.

"What will happen to Harry now?" Dan asked as the officer stopped.

"In all likely hood with no other guardian to take him… I reckon he may be placed in the system kid has one hell of a Guardian Angel though let's hope it can pull off another miracle for him." The officer said before he took his leave for the time being.

When the officer was gone Hermione was in the corner reading a book as Dan and Emma looked to each other. "Dan." Emma began to which Dan knew that look.

"Wait Emma stop right there I mean we already have Hermione to look after looking after another boy like this." Dan began but Emma cut him off.

"Dan that man tried to get young Harry to the hospital and if he has no one else the least we can do is look after him." Emma said as she looked to Dan. "His ordeal was atrocious he deserves a loving home we have that spare room we can use for him." Emma defended while she looked to her husband. "Besides Hermione could use a friend and a playmate." Emma said to which Dan looked concerned right now.

"Alright I'll think about it but at the very least let's wait for him to wake up first." Dan said as Emma smiled at her oncoming victory. After all in arguments between herself and her husband she always wins those few arguments. "The police and hospital agreed to keep Harry's being here a secret for the time being at least until he's sorted out just don't get your hopes up." Dan said as he honestly wanted to look after the boy also but he knew how the system can at times screw children over.

(A day later)

Harry woke up to the smell of the nurse's office, and heard the sound of beeping going on. He looked and saw a heart rate monitor nearby as he noted it beeped with the same rhythm as his heart. He saw wires and tubes attached to him but to his side on a seat he saw a woman there reading a book.

Harry moaned a bit causing the woman to look to him. "Oh you're awake." Emma said as she looked to Harry.

"Um where am I ma'am?" Harry asked as he looked to Emma.

"You're in the hospital dear you were in quite a bit of bad shape." Emma said gesturing to the tubs feeding nutrients into Harry.

"Thank you ma'am." Harry said as he looked and saw his watch was missing.

"Oh before I forget." Emma said as she handed the missing watch to Harry. "I figured you may want this back it was the only thing you seemed to have that was in proper condition." Emma said to which Harry nodded.

"Thank you." Harry thanked again as he put he watch back on.

Just then the doctor walked in and saw Harry was awake and smiled to him. "Harry Potter." The doctor greeted as she looked to Harry. "You gave everyone quiet the scare." She said walking over to Harry. "A lot of things have happened in the past few days but let's worry about that later, for now we need you to get back to full health." The Doctor said to which Harry was nervous but agreed none the less.

"Um sorry sir… I can't see that well right now." Harry apologized to which Emma nodded.

"Here." Emma said giving Harry a new set of glasses and in turn he saw he was in a hospital room clearly now. "The pair you had were in atrocious condition so my husband who has a friend who owns a practice got you a new pair." Emma said as Harry nodded and took the glasses with much humility.

"Thank you." Harry said as he was nervous to which the Doctor noted right now.

"Well then let's get you all fixed up you may need it a long struggle is upon us." The Doctor said to which they got to work on the subject.

(Scene Break Wizengamot a month later)

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, finally pulled out his wand and unleashed a Cannonblast charm, startling the Wizengamot into silence. Looking round, he noted almost absently how few of the members had been speaking (or shouting) in his defense.

"Very well. The motion for the unsealing and public reading of the wills of James and Lily Potter has been made and seconded." Albus said, his voice firm. "Before we continue, I must remind the Wizengamot that the reason the wills were sealed was to ensure that the young Harry Potter would be placed somewhere safe, where none of Voldemort's followers could find him." Albus tried to defend and though he held a strong front inside the weight of what young Harry had suffered through hang heavily on him.

"And look how that worked." Augusta Longbottom sneered. "Face it, Albus, you have lost the Boy-who-lived, your plan failed. Let us have the wills read so that we can decide if James and Lily's plans would have been better, and if they can be used when we finally locate our misplaced hero." Augusta said to which Albus agreed with her he failed James and Lily now it was time to see how badly he had failed them.

The rumble of approval that rose told Albus that his protests wouldn't count for anything, so he changed tactics. "From the unanimous approval shown, I believe we can dispense with the voting and move directly to the will reading. Auror Scrimgour, can you please fetch the wills from the Ministry of Magic's secure storage area?" Albus asked to which Scrimgour rose from his bench, saluted and almost ran out of the great hall. Albus looked round at the assembled members. "Since we will be waiting a while, is there any other business that we should take care of first?" He asked as it may be a while to retrieve the papers in question.

(Scene Break Later)

"…and so the motion to repeal the Muggleborn Protection Statutes is defeated." Albus said as Scrimgour re-entered with a pair of parchment rolls in his arms. Albus accepted the rolls, then placed them on the display lectern in front of him.

"Members of the Wizengamot, I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore do hereby swear on my life and magic that until this day, I was unaware of the contents of the wills. So mote it be!" He said as he knew depending on what he reads will decide if he resigns from Hogwarts. A brief Lumos confirmed that Albus still had his magic, causing a susurration of comments amongst the members of the Wizengamot and Albus capitalized on the moment.

"My plan was to have the wills unsealed when Harry Potter came of age and was fully able to defend himself both magically and legally from the followers of Voldemort, but I now open the wills as per the stated wishes of the assembled Wizengamot." Albus said hoping for his conscience sake he hadn't failed Lily and James to horribly.

Albus turned to the scrolls and waved his wand over them, muttering under his breath as he undid the complex enchantments that held them closed. A moment later, both scrolls unrolled up the lectern, displaying their contents. Moving to the one on the left, Albus started to read aloud.

_"The Last Will and Testament of Lily Potter, written on the Third of September, 1981._

_"Declaring that I am sound in both mind and body, I hereby declare this to be my Last Will and Testament, with all previous Wills being invalidated._

_"Should I predecease my husband, James Potter, all my worldly goods are to be given to him with the exception of the following bequests._

_"To my sister Petunia Dursley, I leave a thousand Galleons to be converted into the Muggle currency of Pounds Sterling, as well as my best wishes for the future. Although we had our differences which caused us to part ways, we were still sisters and I wish her well._

_"To my one-time best friend Severus Snape I give my forgiveness and a thousand Galleons. I know what your Patronus is, Severus, and I know how much you regret your mistakes and your moment of anger that all but destroyed our friendship. I am sorry that we never got a chance to rebuild it."_

_In the public galleries, a black-clad man with greasy-looking hair stared down, tears flowing down his cheeks._

_"To my friend Sirius Black, the magical Godfather of my son Harry Potter, I leave five thousand Galleons. Padfoot, please help James to look after my son._

_"To my friend Remus Lupin, I leave five thousand Galleons and the Potter holiday cottage in Cornwall. Moony, you always loved the seaside and despite what the others may have thought, I always knew that you were no traitor. I ask you to help Sirius and James look after my son, you always were the sane and sensible one of the group._

_"To Peter Pettigrew, the secret keeper of the Fidelius charm that hides us, I leave either five thousand Galleons for your bravery, or thirty sickles if Voldemort found us."_

Albus halted as the Wizengamot erupted. Releasing another cannonblast, he turned an ashen face to Amelia Bones, the newly-appointed head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "Amelia…" Albus began as he looked to the newly appointed head of the DMLE "Get Black from Azkaban and bring him here so he can testify under veritaserum to the truth of what we just heard." He ordered as if what the will said is true… well Hogwarts may be in need of a new headmaster soon.

Amelia acknowledged, rising from her seat. "I'll do it personally." She said to which Albus nodded and turned back to the scroll that had just destroyed many of his beliefs about what had happened that fateful Halloween night.

_"To my friends Alice and Frank Longbottom, I leave five thousand Galleons to be held in a trust fund for your son Neville's Hogwarts education and material. I know you two don't want any charity from me, but when you let me hold young Neville, I could feel his magic burning strongly. With a proper wand, he will be amazing, maybe rivalling Dumbledore one day._

_"To Amelia Bones, my colleague and sparring partner, I leave ten thousand galleons. Get some body armor, 'mels! Next time, it may not be just your eye that is damaged._

_"To Albus Dumbledore, I leave five thousand Galleons and a small envelope in this will containing the address of a very good confectioner. I think you'll really like the sweets there, possibly more so than those lemon drops you are so addicted to."_

Albus had to pause as the Wizengamot laughed at the joke, then he continued with a sad smile on his face.

_"To my former Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, I leave five thousand Galleons and a pot of catnip. Minerva, you know why._

_"To my favorite professor, Filius Flitwick, I leave five thousand Galleons and my recently acquired book 'Dueling strategies of the Chinese Mages'. I know that you've never been able to get your hands on a copy, well, now you do._

_"To my Potions instructor Horace Slughorn, I leave five thousand Galleons and my thanks. You were the best Potions teacher a muggleborn like me could have had. If only more people saw the importance in what someone could be, and not who their ancestors were._

_"Should James and I die together, all my previous bequests will still stand, except that our son Harry will inherit everything on his eleventh birthday. The following people (in order) are asked to take Harry in._

_"Sirius Black. And Padfoot, if you corrupt him, James and I'll haunt you! Well, James may not, but I will! If you have any problems, get Remus to help you. In fact, do that anyway, we all know how erratic you can be._

_"Frank and Alice Longbottom. Alice, please raise your godson as your own, I think that Harry and Neville will grow up to become brothers in all but blood._

_"Amelia Bones. Your courage and loyalty to the light mean that you would be well-placed to raise Harry to be a true wizard of the light._

_"Filius Flitwick. Your outlook on life and energy would make every day a joyous adventure for Harry._

_"Minerva McGonagall. You managed to rein in my husband for seven years, I think that Harry would do very well under your care_

_"If all of the above are unable to take Harry in, then Albus Dumbledore is to see that Harry is adopted by a wizarding family. Failing that, he is to be raised at Hogwarts._

_"Whoever takes Harry in is to receive a monthly stipend of three hundred Galleons for his wellbeing, the amount to be increased by fifty galleons per month each birthday. On his eighth birthday, Harry is to be granted access to the Potter Vault and his trust vault, but is forbidden from taking any money from the Potter Vault until he claims his full inheritance._

_"Under no circumstances is Harry to be sent to stay with my sister. Although she would probably accept him, the influence of her husband means that Harry would have a miserable life there._

_"Written and signed by my own hand,_

_"Lily Potter, nee Evans."_

Albus stopped reading, his shoulders slumped as the enormity of his mistake crashed home on him, and then he stepped across and began reading from the second scroll.

_"The Last Will and Testament of James Potter, written on the Third of September, 1981._

_"Declaring that I am sound in both mind and body, I hereby declare this to be my Last Will and Testament, with all previous Wills being invalidated._

_"Should I predecease my wife, Lily Potter, all my worldly goods are to be given to her with the exception of the following bequests._

_"To my best friend and brother in all but blood Sirius Black, the magical Godfather of my son Harry Potter, I leave ten thousand Galleons and the guest house on Potter Manor grounds, although I expect that Lily will be kind enough to let him use his old room in the mansion itself. Please protect my wife and kid, Padfoot, and raise him up to be a true Marauder!_

_"To my friend Remus Lupin, I leave ten thousand Galleons and the Potter holiday cottage in Cornwall. Moony, Albus finally explained why you were gone so often. I was wrong about you. I'm sorry I ever doubted you and hope that you can forgive me._

_"To Peter Pettigrew, the secret keeper of the Fidelius charm that hides us, I leave either ten thousand Galleons for your bravery, or my dying curse if Voldemort found us."_

_"To my friends Alice and Frank Longbottom, I leave five thousand Galleons to be held in a trust fund for your son Neville's Hogwarts education and material. Hopefully, Harry and Neville will continue the alliance between our houses._

_"To Albus Dumbledore, I leave five thousand Galleons._

_"To my former Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, I leave five thousand Galleons. You always claimed I was the reason your hair went grey, so now you can buy some dye for it._

_"To, Filius Flitwick, I leave five thousand Galleons and my heartfelt thanks for those dueling tips you gave me. They saved my life several times._

_"Should Lily and I die together, all my previous bequests will still stand, except that our son Harry will inherit everything on his eleventh birthday. The following people (in order) are asked to take Harry in._

_"Sirius Black. And Padfoot, raise him to be a true Marauder. You know what I'm talking about. Get Moony to help you, we both know how unstable you can be at times._

_"Frank and Alice Longbottom. Frank, please raise your wife's godson as your own, I think that Harry and Neville will grow up to become brothers in all but blood like Sirius and I did._

_"Amelia Bones. You have our trust._

_"Filius Flitwick. I agree with my wife on this one._

_"Minerva McGonagall. We all know that despite your strict outlook, you're a real pussycat at heart._

_"If all of the above are unable to take Harry in, then Albus Dumbledore is to see that Harry is adopted by a wizarding family. Failing that, he is to be raised at Hogwarts._

_"Whoever takes Harry in is to receive a monthly stipend of three hundred Galleons for his wellbeing, the amount to be increased by fifty galleons per month each birthday. On his eighth birthday, Harry is to be granted access to the Potter Vault and his trust vault, but is forbidden from taking any money from the Potter Vault until he claims his full inheritance._

_"Under no circumstances is Harry to be sent to stay with Lily's sister. Vernon is an example of what most Muggles are not. Harry is not to be placed anywhere near him._

_"Written and Signed by my hand,_

_"James Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."_

The previous outcry of the Wizengamot seemed almost silent compared to the new uproar, then the noise quietened as Amelia re-entered with a quartet of Aurors escorting a disheveled Sirius Black. They directed him to sit in the prisoner's chair in the middle of the hall and the chains wound themselves around his limbs, holding him firmly.

"Sirius Orion Black," Albus began as he knew he owed this man an apology and much more. "You are here to testify to the Wizengamot about the events of Halloween, nineteen eighty-one." Albus said to which Sirius almost smiled to this.

"So I finally get a trial, huh?" Sirius croaked no doubt his long tenner in Azkaban did a number on him. "Okay, bring on the veritaserum." Sirius called to which Amelia stepped forwards and Sirius opened his mouth, allowing Amelia to place three drops into his tongue. Albus nodded and Amelia stepped back, ceding the questioning to Albus.

"What is your name?" Albus asked as he looked to Sirius.

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius responded.

"What was your relationship with James and Lily Potter?" He asked to get all the facts straight.

"I was James' adoptive brother." Sirius said, his expression wistful. "He took me in after my family threw me out. James and Lily asked me to be Harry's Godfather, I agreed and took the full oath." He said to which several gasps were heard as the Wizengamot realized the enormity of the statement. A full oath meant that Sirius literally could not knowingly do anything that would negatively impact on his charge's health and welfare. He literally could not have betrayed the Potters to Voldemort even if he wanted to.

"Were you ever a Death Eater or loyal to Voldemort?" Albus asked as from this tragedy he hoped to make a major blow to the Pureblood Supporters and Voldemort's remaining followers.

"No, never." Sirius responded.

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?" Albus asked wanting a clear answer.

"No, we decided that everyone should think I was, but that Peter Pettigrew should be the true Secret Keeper as no-one would suspect him when I was the obvious choice. We never expected the rat to betray us." Sirius said as the way he said it despite the potions effects showed the guild for being the one who suggested it.

"But you killed him." Albus added but Sirius had a counter.

"No, I didn't. I wanted to, but I didn't." Sirius responded, causing another flurry of gasps and whispers. "I confronted him, but he used a curse to blow up a gas main, then he turned into a rat and escaped down the sewer. It's all my fault, I should have been the secret keeper…" Sirius said as he was feeling the weight of his guilt here.

"Pettigrew was an unregistered Animagus?" Albus asked sharply and Sirius nodded.

"We all were. James was a stag, Lily a doe, Peter a rat." Sirius listed off before Albus had to ask.

"And you?" Albus asked and saw a mischievous glint in Sirius eyes.

"A mutt." Sirius giggled. "A black mutt, a mutt from a pureblood family, a pure-bred mongrel! An excellent joke." Sirius said with a bit of the Marauder still in him.

"Was Pettigrew the one who betrayed the Potters?" Albus asked as that was the main thing he needed to know for certain.

Sirius nodded jerkily. "He betrayed James and Lily, I wanted him dead, but I needed to catch him, make him pay, send him to Azkaban… why was I sent to Azkaban, was it because I couldn't protect James and Lily?" Sirius asked as the potions effects mixed with his exposure to the Dementors.

"Then why were you convicted of betraying the Potters?" He asked but Sirius chuckled a bit.

"I was? I didn't know that, didn't have a trial, you see." Sirius replied. "No trial, just straight to jail, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars, just like in Lily's favorite game, she usually won, you know, used to beat us all…" Sirius said reminiscing over old times with Lily and James when she was still around.

Albus then motioned for Amelia to administer the antidote and then he turned to face the Wizengamot. "As Chief Warlock, I move that based on what we have just heard, we formally clear Sirius Black of all charges and award him damages for wrongful imprisonment. Furthermore, I move that Peter Pettigrew be stripped of his Order of Merlin and his name placed on the most wanted list." Albus said and in turn there was no opposition to the move and the chains holding Sirius to the chair disengaged and dropped to hang loose.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked and the rising conversations in the Wizengamot cut off with a suddenness more commonly linked to an Avada Kedavara. Sirius looked round, horrified realization dawning. "What's happened to him? What's happened to my godson?!" Sirius demanded but alas no one was able to answer him.

(Scene Break a week later)

Molly Weasley accepted the paper from the owl in the window and placed it on the table before returning to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. A moment later, a shuffling noise announced the arrival of her beloved husband Arthur and she handed over a mug of coffee for him to drink.

With a fond smile for his wife, Arthur took a sip of coffee, glanced at the headline of the Daily Prophet and promptly exhaled in shock, spraying coffee over the (fortunately empty) table.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Molly asked, pulling her wand out to clean up the mess. Arthur, still choking and spluttering, turned the paper slightly so that she could see the headline.

_**The Boy Who Was Abused!**_

In shocked silence, they read the long article, leaving Bill to run past them into the kitchen and salvage breakfast before it burned. "Oh, that poor boy." Molly finally said, her voice showing her distress. "What did Albus think he was doing?" Molly nearly shrieked as she was a mother herself and would gladly hex them if she could.

Molly was at the window even before the owl had touched down. Taking the paper, she handed it to Arthur who placed it on the table while Molly dropped five Knuts into the owl's leg-pouch. As the owl flew off, Molly moved to join Arthur, Bill and Charlie at the table, where they saw the newest headline.

_**Search for Boy-who-vanished Ends with Glory**_

_**Search for the Boy-Who-Lives Hero**_

The four Weasleys read the paper avidly, Molly shedding tears as more details of how the greatest living hero of the wizarding world had been treated. "How could those Muggles do that to him? How could they mistreat a child like that?" Molly sobbed as Arthur hugged her.

I know, Molly-wobbles." He half-whispered reassuringly. "But he's been found thanks to that no named man and many seek him out to thank him now have you seen how the other Muggles have responded? They've already launched a national campaign to find him, using their terrylisson and their radio, not to mention all their newspapers." Arthur said as Bill then realized something.

"Hey, mom," Bill said slowly as he got ready to duck and cover. "Does this mean that the author of those books you brought for Ginny was lying?" He asked to which Molly froze for a moment, then her expression hardened.

"He must have been! How could he! Ginny loves that series!" Molly shrieked and in turn got off her chair.

"Uh-oh," Charlie whispered. "I think she's going to send a Howler!" As he realized what this meant for those books about Harry Potter. Arthur stared in near-shock at the headline of the paper. Percy had joined the group in their newest daily ritual, reading about the search for the missing Harry Potter.

_Wills Read in Wizengamot – Warlock in Wrong!_

_Black Falsely Imprisoned – Real Traitor on Run_

_In a shocking turn of events, the wills of James and Lily Potter, two of the greatest heroes of the war against You-Know-Who, were unsealed and publically read before the Wizengamot. The results proved that much of what we know about the night You-Know-Who was defeated by The-Boy-Who-Lived is wrong!_

_As everyone knew, on that fateful night, Sirius Black betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who, who travelled to Godric's Hollow to kill them. Lily Potter sacrificed herself in an attempt to save her son, leading to You-Know-Who's killing curse bouncing off the young infant, destroying You-Know-Who utterly. Soon after, Sirius Black was confronted by Peter Pettigrew. In the confrontation, Sirius fired an explosive curse that killed Peter, leaving only a finger intact, and a dozen Muggles, a crime for which he was imprisoned in Azkaban for life._

_But the story is wrong!_

_The real secret keeper, as stated in the Wills and confirmed by Sirius Black under Veritaserum, was none other than Peter Pettigrew! A former member of the group known as the Marauders, Peter Pettigrew was, like James Potter, Lily Potter and Sirius Black, an unregistered Animagus, having the form of a brown rat. It was none other than Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who and when Sirius confronted him, Pettigrew used a blasting curse to cause a large explosion before fleeing into the sewers in his rat form, leaving a single finger behind. The aurors that responded to the confrontation, in the mistaken belief that Black was the traitor, arrested him and he was sent to Azkaban without a trial, there held until the reading of the Wills cleared him of the horrendous crime he had been accused of._

_The true story of the night You-Know-Who was defeated – Page 2_

_Animagi, how to spot them in their animal forms – Page 3_

_Bounty on Pettigrew – 500,000 Galleons for his capture – Page 4_

_Search for the Boys Savior Continues – Page 5_

_The Wills of James and Lily Potter – Page 6_

Bill frowned slightly as he realized something. "Dad, if an animagi is injured as a human, would the animal have the same injury?" Bill asked as he looked to his father.

"I think so." Arthur said, not seeing where Bill was going.

Percy, however, inhaled sharply. "Scabbers is missing a toe on his front paw!" Percy nearly yelped but quickly lowered his voice. "Which finger did Pettigrew lose?" Percy asked with great concern now.

Arthur and Molly stared at each other, then they almost exploded from their seats and sprinted up the stairs to Percy's room, the three oldest following them. Flinging open the door, they stared at the open cage.

"Percy, please tell me that you closed the cage last time you cleaned it out." Arthur said quietly as they began to connect the dots.

"I always close and lock it." Percy said, sounding as if Arthur had insulted his dignity, then he caught sight of the open cage. "How did Scabbers do that?" Percy asked as he saw the open cage.

"With this." Arthur said heavily, picking up a small loop of thread lying just outside the cage. "Looks like he had practice… Molly, grab the others and get them to the Lovegoods, fast, but quietly. I'll call the Aurors." Arthur said with great care knowing if they did this right Peter Pettigrew would be off to Azkaban.

Molly nodded and shooed the kids back down the stairs. "Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, we're going out!" She called out knowing things were about to get dangerous here.

Looking round, Arthur cast a quick detection spell and breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, he probably didn't overhear." Arthur said knowing he had to be fast but quiet about this.

(Scene Break that Afternoon)

The flames in the fireplace turned green and people started to pour out. The first one out turned into a black dog even as he landed, then turned back, his expression fierce. "The rat's here. His scent is unmistakable." Sirius said as he knew Peter was here. It was payback time and Sirius was going to collect.

"I assume you set the wards to lockdown?" Amelia Bones asked and Arthur nodded in response.

"No-one in, no-one out. Only the floo connection remains open." Arthur said as he was ready to lock that down as well.

"I'm looking forwards to meeting little Peter again." Another man growled and Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, Moony. He's trapped here with us, and between you and I, we can find him, no matter where he is." Sirius said calming his best friend here.

Remus nodded slowly, his eyes intent. "Do you think he had anything to do with Harry vanishing?" Remus asked as clearly hoping some of Peter's old self from their school years was in there.

"I don't think so." Sirius said as yet another person entered through the fireplace. "But once we get the rat caged, we can then concentrate on finding which family took in Prongslet." Sirius said as this masked man who saved Harry was owed a great deal of thanks.

Remus nodded and fingered his wand almost impatiently as the floo finally stopped disgorging people.

"Alright, we all know why we are here." Amelia barked as she began to take command here. "Somewhere here is the traitor Peter Pettigrew, rat animagus. He could be hiding anywhere, so keep casting your detection spells and stay in groups of three. As soon as he realizes that we're after him, he'll get desperate."

"Sirius and I will search as a pair." Remus said with a feral grin. "We knew him, not as well as we thought we did, but well enough for this. He'll probably head out the back as soon as he realizes that you're searching for him, Padfoot and I can cover ground the fastest and have the best chance of catching him." Remus said as Sirius began to mirror his feral grin.

Amelia nodded. "I agree. Alright, spread out, but stay with your partners. Stun on sight." Amelia ordered to which they all got to work.

Remus loped to the door and opened it, allowing the canine form of Padfoot to run past.

"What did they mean that between them they'd have the best chance?" one of the Aurors asked and Amelia looked round.

"Remus is a werewolf and it was full moon last night, so his senses are still enhanced. Factor in werewolf speed and tenacity plus Sirius' Animagi senses, Pettigrew will be captured in short order if he runs. Arthur, Shacklebolt, secure the Floo and hide the powder. Moody, you're with me. Get scanning! "

The aged, heavily scarred auror with the false leg and the artificial eye that was swiveling in all directions nodded. "Already looking, but the background magic's making it hard. Arthur, when you get the reward, I'd recommend tearing the house down and rebuilding. Must cost you a lot of magic to keep it up as it is." Moody said to which Arthur nodded as the auror clomped off, wand in hand ready for action.

(Later)

Peter emerged from where he had dragged another Knut that had fallen down the back of the settee. He was starting to accumulate quite a stash, thus making it easier should he be forced to flee. His musings were suddenly found to be prophetic when on his way back to his cage, he found himself looking at a bowel-loosening familiar false-leg-and-boot.

Mad-eye Moody, the Auror from hell!

Peter jolted backwards in shock, just as a stupefy hit the spot that he had been standing. Turning tail, Peter dashed as fast as he could away from the devil-auror and the person with him, running in panic to avoid the red-flash rain of spells and he reached a small hole in the wall between rooms and squeezed through it.

"He's heading for the living room! Use locator spells!" Amelia called out as they had to move fast.

Peter would have sworn had he been in human mode, that was the voice of Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE and she obviously knew what he was! That meant that there were more of them, he had to get out of there!

The wall just behind him shattered as a spell punched through and Peter fled, heading for a gap in the floor. Squirming through it, he almost voided his bowels as another spell gouged the wood so close to his tail that he felt the tingling of the spell-energy, then he was through the hole and squeezing down between two walls.

Even then, he wasn't safe as portions of the wall were ripped out and hands tried to grab him, occasionally coming close enough that they pulled out small but painful clumps of fur. Finally he made it to the crack he was aiming for and squeezed through. Now that he was outside, he could escape and…

His thoughts vanished into a panicked squeal as a set of slobbering, sharp-toothed jaws that were somehow familiar scooped him up off the ground. Petrified by fear and unwilling to transform in case whatever had caught him chose to hurt him, he twitched slightly, catching a glimpse of a shape covered in black fur…

Oh no. It was Padfoot.

"Hello, Wormtail." Another voice from his past almost purred and Peter looked up to see the familiar form of Remus Lupin brandishing a wand. "Padfoot, pull!" Remus called out and in turn Padfoot's head whipped down, then up and Peter squealed as he found himself arcing into the air, then a red light engulfed him and he knew no more.

(Later outside)

"We got him." Remus said as he strode into the Burrow, his prize grasped firmly in hand, then he stopped and looked round at the wrecked room and the holes in the walls.

"Merlin's grey beard!" Sirius gasped from behind him. "What happened? It looks like the aftermath of James' bachelor party, except Moony isn't dressed as a ballerina, Moody isn't singing the teapot song and I haven't lost my trousers." Sirius boasted a bit to which Remus face palmed himself as the Aurors who had overheard his statement stared at him, the faces of several of them working as they desperately tried not to laugh, except for one who was scowling furiously. "Thank you, Padfoot." Remus growled after a moment. "Can we get back to business now? Madam Bones, may I hand the wanted fugitive Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, over to you?" Remus asked to which Amelia motioned and Shacklebolt picked up a small cage. Holding it out, he closed it firmly after Remus deposited the stunned rat into it. Waving her wand above the still form, Amelia nodded as the rat was briefly surrounded by a red glow.

"Animagus confirmed, and since we have no rats on the list, he isn't registered. Take him back to HQ. Mr. Black…" Amelia began before Sirius cut him off.

"Sirius, please." Sirius said with a cheeky smile.

"Mr. Black," Amelia repeated in a firm tone. "In light of your wrongful imprisonment, the DMLE will retroactively place you on the Animagus register without any penalties. In addition, you both have the official thanks of the DMLE for your aid in apprehending this… traitor." Amelia said to which Sirius cheeky smiled turned into a grin.

"Excellent." Sirius said. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Remus and I need to get to Gringotts. Remus has pointed out that with Harry's location being hidden by the muggles, the next person in line to inherit the Black fortune is Draco Malfoy. Against my better judgement," Sirius paused to glare at Remus. "I'm going to claim my Lordship and deal with a few family issues, such as a cousin or two to be thrown out and one to be brought back in." Sirius said and in turn Amelia had a question.

"And your Wizengamot duties, Heir Black?" Amelia enquired, causing Sirius to grin and Remus to look worriedly at him.

"Well, with my godson missing, I won't have much time to spend with that collection of old farts. Not that they'd appreciate my sheer awesomeness, anyway." Sirius said causing Remus to roll his eyes all before Sirius clapped him on his shoulder.

"That's why I'm going to ask my good friend Moony to deal with most of the boring things like Wizengamot meetings and looking after the Black estate. He loves that stuff, he was always the scholar of the group." Remus said to which Amelia was surprised by this.

"A werewolf on the Wizengamot?" Amelia gasped, then her eyes narrowed.

"Yep!" Sirius chortled. "No laws against a werewolf acting as a proxy!" Sirius said to which Amelia held back a grin at how the Pureblood are going to have an aneurism over this.

Remus stood stock-still, opening and closing his mouth as Sirius continued, his voice suddenly serious. "With Remus backing me up, my chances of finding Harry go way up. Remus was always the planner of the group, James and I were the idea and action men. With the full Black fortune at Remus' disposal and all the links of the Black family, we'll be able to find Prongslet." Sirius said to which it seems all was well for the time being.

"Wait." Amelia said, her mind having finally managed to catch the part of a previous sentence that had been niggling at her. "Moody sang the teapot song? I have a Pensieve at home, who has the memory?" Amelia offered to which Moody was not pleased.

"Don't make me Obliviate you." A familiar voice growled as Alastor Moody did not need a reminder of that incident.

(Later with the Weasley's)

The entire Weasley family gathered round the table in the Rookery, looking at the newest edition of the Daily Prophet and the picture of them on the front cover. For the benefit of the younger children who couldn't yet read properly, Arthur read the headline and story for them.

_Family Unearths Traitor_

_Pettigrew Placed On Trial_

_In a stunning turn of events, the man who betrayed the Potter family, Peter Pettigrew, was captured due to the observant nature of the Weasley family. The rat animagus chose to hide as the pet of the third son, Percy, since Arthur Weasley is a trusted department head at the Ministry of Magic and as such, Peter believed that he could use that to keep track of what was going on in the belief that You-Know-Who would one day return, and when he did Pettigrew would rejoin his master._

_Placed on trial in front of the entire Wizengamot and forced to take Veritaserum, Pettigrew admitted his treason and was sentenced to life in Azkaban. At Lord Black's request, Pettigrew was condemned to be placed in the very cell that had once housed Sirius Black once anti-animagus wards had been emplaced to prevent him from escaping._

_In a notable expression of gratitude, Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, had this to say. "We are grateful for the actions of the Weasley family, who will be getting the reward for alerting us the whereabouts of this wanted fugitive. Since the home of the Weasleys suffered severe damage due to Pettigrew's actions during his apprehension, the DMLE will provide financial restitution to allow the Burrow to be rebuilt."_

_Lord Black added, "Arthur Weasley is a brave man who acted with courage and honour. The House of Black is honored to announce its alliance with the House of Weasley, and in addition to the reward given to them by the DMLE, the House of Black will pay the Hogwarts tuition fees for all seven children. Their bravery and quick-thinking has brought one of the most dangerous criminals in the Wizarding World to justice."_

_We at the Daily Prophet can only agree with both Madam Bones and Lord Black, and extend our own congratulations to the Weasley family._

_Pettigrew's trial – Page 2_

_The new heroes, the Weasley family – Pages 3 and 4_

_Lord Black appoints school friend as his Seneschal – Page 5_

_Search for Boy-Who-Vanished continues – Pages 6 to 9_

_Lyrics to the Teapot Song – Page 10_

A piercing blue eye and a magical eye glared at the paper's final line, then the figure reading the article pulled himself out of his chair and stalked out of the living room and into the kitchen, his every other step being the hunk of wood against the floor. Halting in the kitchen, he threw the paper into the fireplace, then swung the kettle to above the flames.

After a moment, he began so sing softly.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout…"

(Scene Break a Month Later)

Harry had managed to make a full recovery within the month at the hospital. Of course when he was able to talk Lawyers and the like came by to ask Harry questions. Emma stayed nearby and if not her then her husband Dan instead. As the month of June made way for July the Lawyers and case workers knew that from his treatment by the Dursley's Harry should not be near the court case on this.

The boy's abuse was horrible and may take time to recover. Luckily they had other ways to make sure the Dursleys were properly sent to prison but they would approach those when the trial was set. It would be a touch and go event but Emma and Dan knew Harry needed faces he could trust right now. A hospital wasn't a good place to try and relax and in turn the social Worker had been approached by Dan and Emma to see if they could become Harry's guardians until he was legal age.

It helped their case when they saw that Harry and their Hermione was smitten by each other. The two were almost inseparable while Hermione helped Harry break out of his shell. They would send someone over to check in on Harry regularly but from what the Case Worker saw it was a home run here.

So we now find Harry and Hermione at the living room of the Granger home with Dan nearby and Emma in the kitchen. Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw Harry reading her father's old comic book collection. It seems Harry has a fondness for super heroes much like most boys his age. Hermione wasn't so interested but she read with him since it helped with reading. Dan saw how they acted it wasn't a sibling bond from what he could see but time can easily change that.

Emma on the other hand had treated Harry as if he was her own to which Harry more than enjoyed it. Of course Dan made sure to keep Harry away from some of the darker or risqué comics at least until, Harry was older assuming their home will become his permanent home.

"Harry, Hermione." Emma was heard as they looked to Emma in the kitchen. "Why don't you two come over and help me decorate the cake." Emma offered to which the tow got up.

"Coming Mummy." Hermione called to which Harry followed.

"Be right there Mrs. Granger." Harry said leaving Dan alone in the room.

"Dan then turned on the news and began to look over the news to see what was going on.

"Now several weeks ago the nation was shocked by a horrifying child abuse case in Pivet Dr. Many neighbors found themselves in shock that they never truly realized what had happened." The newsreader said as Dan hoped it was good news now.

(At the News Station)

"Many of you remember the horrifying tale of a little boy who was abused by his aunt and uncle and forced to live in such horrifying conditions only to be rescued by a man who later went to save a couple and their own daughter from a mugging." The Reader said as he looked and showed images of the man in question which was, Harry's other form when transformed. "No one knows who he is but some have gone to call him a saint for what he has done." The Reader said but went on with the story. "Now the little boy has been placed in foster care with the same couple this man had rescued who had taken him to the hospital to get treated." He spoke as the story continued.

"Now for the sake of both the boys and his new foster's family's privacy we had opted not to give their names but in a brief interview they shared this with us." The newsreader said as he went on for details. "We thought that night would be normal but nothing could prepare us for what we saw and experience what had begun to look to be a tragedy turned into hope for tomorrow, a brave man hiding behind a mask brought a boy whom he had no part or obligation to help to safety away from an abusive home. Life has a funny way of moving sometime we think it's directed torts a goal but other times it seems paths cross as it did that night, we will try to the best of our abilities to provide young Harry a home and safety and I hope God is merciful to those who did this to him because we would not." The newsreader quoted as he saw this event.

"The Dursleys' were of course found and will in turn be made to stand trial for this crime. The family who took Harry in will be there as well if for no other reason than moral support heaven knows this boy has been through enough." The newsreader said to which many in the studio was in agreement.

(Back at the Grangers)

All was right in the world for the time being. Harry was happy, Hermione had a friend, and in Dan's case this was a pretty well wrapped story. Once the Dursley's are sentenced Dan will be sure to welcome Harry into their home if he choose to stay for the foreseeable future. But with how closely he is bonding with his daughter Dan can wager Harry will be here to stay.

Unaware to the Grangers Family save for Hermione who had an odd suspicion that fateful night and the comics Harry has read has truly inspired him to become something new.

(Scene Break that Night)

Harry was in his room as he was drawing and writing on a piece of paper. As he did this he tried to think of a name to call himself. As much as he hated to say it a name seems to keep popping up in his head. It wasn't cool but it did open the path for a cool catchphrase. He pictured the scenario it would be use when they ask who he was. In turn he began to draw write the name in big stylized bold letters. The name of a new hero… the world's smallest hero Ratman.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well second chapter is done so let's move on too chapter 3 folks. But until then leave a review and like always ja-ne.


	3. Chapter 3 Ratman Origins Part 3

Harry Potter the Magical Worlds Hero

ESKK: Well here we go the newest chapter let's begin.

(Start Big Ben)

A now 10 year old Harry was standing atop Big Ben in London a whole 3 years after his escape from his relatives' horrible care. As he sat there he looked down upon the city he had come to protect. London was a big place and he was lucky to be able to sneak out with some help. In his first few months as the new super hero it was bumpy for him seeing as he had no idea what he can do with these powers just that he transforms and kicks arse. In fact his beyond saving the Grangers and getting the Dursley's arrested was when he stopped a carjacking.

That was a good day to be him as during the day he was at primary but by night he is the other guys. In fact he could remember it clearly.

(Flashback)

Harry was dressed like a hoodlum so to not draw attention to much while he walked around the city. It was night and he made sure to stay close to the Granger's house. They took him in after all and he didn't want to disappoint them. The Dursley's had been sentence to prison while their son was put into a Juvenile detention.

He didn't pity them but he did feel somewhat sorry but that was beside the point. Harry though wasn't here for fun and games he was on patrol as he noted a group of shady fellows. Now he was told not to stare and don't assume but they were talking about something. Something about a car and where it's located.

It could be a fluke but Harry had followed them and he still was making sure to stay hidden blending in with the nearby folks. After all who'd expect a child to be tailing after a group of possible thieves? As this happened Harry smiled as he wondered how long till these guys realized he was possibly on to them.

Of course Harry didn't have to walk for much longer as they arrived at a pay to park lot and saw the guys from the side tinkering with a Car. The Criminals had put on ski masks as Harry stayed hidden behind a barrier. He knew if he charged in he's be killed, and the nearest payphone wasn't close enough to call it. So Harry decided to wait it could be a coincidence or it could be a legit.

"Come on mate hurry up before the boss loses it." One of the crooks said as they were working.

"Oi shut it I got this covered." His ally said as Harry paid attention to this. Harry snuck and peak and saw that there was four in all, the thief, the lookout, the muscle, and the getaway driver. The Thief had a crowbar so it was easy enough. But Harry had to wait on it first before taking the chance to call it.

Just then he heard one of them cheer as they got in. "Oy I'm in!" One of them called but kept quiet about it.

"Hurry up and get the disabler switch out." One of them said as the driver got in.

"I'll hotwire it." He said as he pulled out two wires and got to work.

Harry saw this and got what he needed but before he could jump in he ended up dodging the car as it sped by. "Bloody hell they work fast." Harry gasped as he saw them drive off. Harry then reached for his Append Gear and got ready.

"Transform." Harry invoked and in turn began the transformation into his hero form.

(Later in the Flashback)

Down the road Rita was walking down the Muggle Street as wild speculations were being made the Wizarding London on Harry Potter's location. If Dumbledore knew or not then he entrusted it only to allies he trusts most who can keep a secret. But if Harry receives his letter will be the make or break thing of Harry's wellbeing.

But as she walked she was still short on leads to follow as she hoped she may find something. Just then her keen eye spotted something as a black blur breezed by. As she saw this for but a moment she saw the familiar figure from the news who was claimed to have rescued Harry Potter. As she saw this she had in turn saw a lead to follow.

(Later with Harry)

The crooks were with their goods as an older man clearly the boss saw it. "Nice good condition, nice model; all in all not bad boys." The man said in a suit while looking the car over. "Ok boys since you lot did such a banging job I'll throw in a little extra for your work." The man said to which the trio's leader nodded.

"Thank you, boss." He said while lighting the man's cigarette.

"Now then you find another one you let me know." The Boss said to which the grunt nodded.

"We'll run to the nearest pay phone if we have to." He said unaware of a beetle watching the whole exchange.

"Sorry boys." Came a new voice that echoed across. The crooks looked around in shock to see something or someone on a light post. "But there won't be a next time." The figure said as it was Harry in his hero form.

"Bloody hell who is that?!" The trio's leader asked as he saw Harry there.

"Who me?" Harry asked as he was crouching on the light post in a heroic form. "Nobody special… Just another Rat, wandering in the night." Harry said as the beetle flew away to get out of the line of combat when it recognized who this man was.

"A Rat? What the hell you talking about you." The villain began only to be kneed in the face by the massive hero in black. The attack was able to knock him down with ease and in turn Harry glared at the four remaining foes here.

"Hey isn't that the guy who rescued that Potter kid?" One of the crooks asked as Harry glared at him.

"What you think you're some sort of hero now trying to go from child rescue to crook wrangling?" The leader asked as he glared at Harry.

Harry glared at them as he knew a fight was about to start. Well might as well put in a cool pre battle catchphrase. "I can hear the night whisper to me, in the Full Moon Light. "Bring Evil to Justice," It says." Harry said as he glared at his foes.

The crooks glared at Harry all unaware of someone watching the whole scene play out. "The night talks to you?! Mate you are cracked. Get him." The boss ordered and thus the two remaining stooges charged at Harry.

Harry paid them no mind but still fought as he dodged and avoided there attacks almost on instinct alone. He easily dodged and avoided there attacks feeling like he was in some sort of comic book. A punch came his way in which Harry dodged it. The second punch followed and in turn Harry grabbed the arm and kicked the man down. The next one came at Harry and as if on instinct he spun downward and sent a powerful punch to his stomach knocking him down and out.

Following it up the last remaining crook came at Harry with a lead pipe to which Harry didn't see coming. When he did Harry acted fast and leaned back from it and saw how it grazed his helmet creating sparks from it. Harry smirked and in turn went at the man with the weapon. For Harry it was strange the way he moved and perceived things it was almost like it was all in slow motion.

In turn he grabbed the man's arm and flipped him down and grabbed his head. With his head in one hand Harry pushed it down while using his free arm to force him to let go of the pipe. The guy cried out in pain until he ended up letting it go. He then grabbed him and threw him to the car of one of the crooks here. Harry knew the boss here was trying to escape and aimed for his old car on purpose.

Harry went over and grabbed the guy's head and glared at the leader boss here. "Be smart and give up." Harry warned as he held the last crook in his fist while glaring at the crooks. The man gulped as he saw the mouth of this guy was open making him look like a sinister monster.

(Rita)

Rita saw the event play out as she managed to take a quick picture with a muggle camera. She always carried one in case she lacked a camera man and thus was able to capture the image of this fellow. The way he moved was like a shadow how he easily dealt with his foes. Was he a hero, a villain, or a menace oh Rita can see how her readers will gobble this up. Of course when the Flash happened from the camera she quickly transformed into a beetle and made it look like the lamp post caused when he saw her newest scoop take notice of the flash. Rita made her escape and in turn opted to keep a close eye on news of this new her.

(Later)

Harry was at a pay phone as he made the anonymous tip of the villains he caught as he had eyes staring at him like he was a mad man. "Yes I'd like to make an anonymous tip please." Harry said as he honestly needed a better way to do this that didn't have people staring at him like he's some zoo animal or an exhibit in a big freak show.

(End Flashback)

After that night the name 'Ratman,' started to circulate because of that thing he said when he had arrived on the scene just in the nick of time. Was Ratman Harry's first choice? Nope not in a long shot but when you call yourself another rat roaming the night they try to label you. But the name stuck so Harry couldn't exactly change it only hate himself for not coming up with something better than a Rat name.

But as he stood there he still remembered the day Hermione found him out. Needless to say that was quiet the show early that night.

(Flashback)

Harry or Ratman was carefully sneaking back into the house through his window. He ever so carefully opened the window and began to close it behind him while easing his way into the house. Once he did this he made sure the window was close proper but quietly. Unknown to Harry he had a guest in the room while he eased his way in. Once he was in the center of the room he deactivated his powers allowing his form to shrink and return to that of Harry.

But when Harry turned around he was wide eyed when he saw Hermione sitting on his desk chair in shock while holding a Lego Playset they were working on. Her mouth was agape as the playset fell out of her hands shattering on the ground. "Uh…" Harry began as he did not expect Hermione to find out like this or at all for that matter.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She cried out in shock as she saw this which made Harry panic of course.

(End Flashback)

Harry of course had gone on to explaining what how he became that guy and Hermione was of course angry for several reasons. One that Harry didn't trust them enough to tell them which Harry explains that if Hermione bothered to read a comic book that was Super Hero 101 you don't tell your secret identity to anyone less you risk your enemy's learning it and going after your loved ones. Hermione had to agree with Harry on that one which went to her second major reason to be angry at Harry.

Harry was bloody taking the law into his own hands a blooming vigilante. Sure the street become a bit safer thanks to Harry but Vigilantism is still a crime. Harry argued that he never killed anyone he just beat them up left them for the cops to sort out later. Plus he capitalized on the fact that 'Ratman,' saved the abused little boy Harry Potter to get people to trust him more. Hermione of course admitted it was a good idea in theory but Harry needed a cover of sorts for her parents to not ask questions.

It was at that time Harry had all but begged Hermione not to tell but the girl was loyal. Harry had saved her and her parents from those muggers and agreed not to tell and even help him plan his little escapades as the hero Ratman. Of course Hermione did make a small jab about Harry being named after a rodent like some cliché comedy cartoon with a hero themed episode. Harry of course ignored her and went on about their plans.

So if anything Harry had a trusted confidant and ally in Hermione who he was grateful for. Her family had taken him in and given him a home and as Ratman Harry wasn't going to waste this second chance he had been given. In turn Ratman name was circulating as the News went from calling him a Saint to a Hero or outlaw.

The Psychiatrist Mr. Shield even commented that seeing Harry in the state he was in before rescuing him may have caused Ratman to turn a new leaf. Others commented that Ratman was a hero from the get go, while few make comments that he was a menace taking the law into his own hands like some random hoodlum. For Harry it was just another day as the hero Ratman… at least until he faced this one strange case recently. A case that lead to him learning a possible dark secret about Ratman.

(Flashback)

Harry was in his Ratman form once more as he had heard a disturbance not too far away from his patrol path. It was the dead of night as he ran from building to building keeping a keen eye on things down below. He landed on a building to a familiar alleyway and saw a strange sight going off. He headed to investigate sticking to the shadows as best he could. When he arrived he was shocked to see what he found going on.

"Stay quiet Mudblood and we won't have to harm you." A man in robes said as Harry saw this in shock.

"Not let me go you blooming bastard!" The girl yelled trying to get free from the man. Harry was shocked to see the girl probably around 11 or 12 years of age older then he was being abducted.

"Blast shut her up before the muggles start looking." The other one said as Harry saw this.

"Crucio!" A third one called out causing the girl to scream in pain as if she was being tortured making Harry go wide eyed.

"You blasted fool someone will notice!" A fourth scolded as Harry saw them casting some kind of something on the walls (Notice Me Not Charms).

"Don't worry the muggles won't look and by the time the Aurors arrive we'll be gone with this new bitch." One of them said as Harry had enough. "As long as she stays quiet." He threatened as the girl was frightened beyond belief.

Harry moved down and stuck to the shadows as he wasn't about to let these bastards get away. "Good just hurry it URPH." The fourth one gasped causing the group to look. They only heard the sound of a takedown of sorts and in turn saw their friend on the ground passed out.

"Blimey?!" They cried out when they saw this.

"Someone is here." The second one said as their attention was taken away from the third one. Just then Harry descended upon a wall and blasted by grabbed the third one who casted the charms to begin with causing him to cry out in terror to this. He fired off spells but none of them hit the mark before he was silenced. The two looked and saw that their cohort was hanging by the scruff of his expensive robes on the ladder above them.

The two were now getting scared as they looked to each other panicking. "Something is here… no someone is here!" The remaining two gasped pointing his wand out.

"Show yourself you bastard!" The man who had the girl roared out holding his wand to her head ready to end her. "Show yourself or she dies!" He yelled further clearly letting fear get the better of him.

Just then his friend cried out when he was dragged into the shadows before being silenced. The Wizard looked and saw his cohort fall to the ground with a cracked skull but still breathing. "Bastard I know your there show yourself!" The last Wizard yelled as he looked around. "I'll kill this mudblood whore I'm bloody warning you!" He yelled out his hand shaking as Harry in the shadows could see, feel, and hear it.

"Show yourself!" He roared as Harry stuck to the shadows as Ratman.

He carefully made his way behind the man making sure he did not make a sound. As the man looked around for the attacker he was then wide eyed at what he saw. A large shadow began to overtake him as he gulped and began to look behind him. When he did he was wide eyed when he saw a large creature standing over him glaring at him. It flung its tongue out glaring at the foe as he was wide eyed in true fear of this monster.

Ratman proceeded to grab the man's head like he was about to crush it or worse eat it. "I hear you and your friends like terrorizing the innocent." He said making the man grab Ratman's arms out of fear.

"Don't you dare I'll make you hurt. Mudblood I have connections they will hunt you and bury you!" The wizard yelled his threat derived from fear as Ratman chuckled to this.

"Oh I don't doubt that you will try… but you see nothing harms me." Ratman said as he forced the guy to let go of the girl and then pinned him to the ground. "But I know pain. I know Pain." Ratman said as saliva fell on the man's face. "And sometimes when I need to get my jolly's or when I'm feeling quiet crossed I like to share what I know about pain with someone. Someone just like you." Ratman said as the man was wide eyed to this fearing for his life as the entire scene looked like something of a horror novel.

The girl saw the entire exchange and even she felt sorry for the Wizard who tried to abduct her off the streets. The only thing heard that night was the horrified scream of Harry's 'victim,' that evening.

(Later in the Flashback)

Harry stayed for a bit when he saw a group of folks pop in as the girl stayed behind to tell them what she saw and knew. The men were left for the authorities to deal with as they were hulled off by them. In fact Harry could hear them begging to be sent to some place called Azkaban or some sort of protective custody. Harry had no idea how much fear he put into them as the worst of it was that he liked it.

He hated himself for it but he liked it making the bad guys all but soil their trousers, putting the fear of god into them, and showing such brutality. If they had gone further Harry was almost afraid he'd have lost control and hurt them more then he needed to here. Once he was sure the girl would be taken care of he headed off unaware that he was once more caught on a camera belonging to this hidden groups local news reporters.

(End Flashback)

Harry smirked as he saw the city looking better than it had before if only a little. Criminals were starting to get afraid of coming out knowing Ratman was out there hunting them down. He wondered if he was the first person in the world to pull off this hero thing correctly. Sure the Constables wanted him brought in but it's hard to catch something that looks like an adult when he roams but is actually a child when he is by himself.

But as Harry sat there he knew his 11th Birthday was coming up and the Grangers wanted to celebrate it with him. Harry never dared dream of having a birthday with those who love him and cared for him. He was grateful for that and in made him want to be this 'Ratman,' even more simply because he could protect the smiles of innocent people while putting the fear of God into the guilty.

Regardless his patrol was almost over and Hermione could only do so much before the Grangers go to check on him. Never let it be said that Harry was one to break curfew and be caught doing it. In turn Harry made his way back home to sleep for the rest of the night.

(Scene Break Rita)

Rita smiled at her latest expose on the vigilante called Ratman. She coined the name and may have let it bleed into the muggle world but it still helped. Starting from his first sighting rescuing the still missing Boy-Who-Lived, and after an incident when this man put fear into a group of 'upstanding purebloods,' needless to say opinions on him varied. Add the fact these purebloods were beaten by a man whom they claimed as a monster added a nice sense of scandal for her Ratman news articles.

Now Ratman wasn't her best name for him but with his entrance and phrasing of it the name stuck. Her story commented how sinister he looked and added questions if he was a hero or a menace to their society. Add the fact he bested four Pureblooded Wizards had the Dark Faction of the Ministry calling for blood. They refused to think he was better than them after he managed to beat them all in combat but evidence didn't lie. Of course the Wizards in questioned got out of Azkaban via favors and such but Rita figured they may have learned their lesson in the end.

But regardless she looked at her two framed news stories that made her career possible. The first one was obvious enough her 'Boy-Who-Was-Abused,' news article as she still remembered it fondly. Next to it was the story that secured her career for years to come. Her controversial and still ever popular 'Ratman Hero or Villain,' which spoke of some of his recent deeds especially the one involving those purebloods. It painted him in a neutral light that maybe he had abducted Harry himself passing off as his legal guardian to take advantage of him. Others thinking he was looking for a successor to his mask or quiet possibly a hero who isn't afraid to get his hands dirty if he ever so needed to.

So far Ratman was seen as an outlaw and thus Rita took advantage of it by printing more of her Ratman stories whenever she could get a lead on it. But she knew all it took was one major mistake and Ratman's outlaw statues will turn him into the world's most hated enemy. But on the opposite side of the spectrum one major heroic act and Ratman becomes the new leader of the Light and defender of the muggleborn here.

But Rita simply had to wait and watch as she wanted to see if Ratman would rise to the occasion or become another Dark Lord. She simply had to wait and see the end results and hope she can cash in on it for her lovely readers ever growing enjoyment.

So far the DMLA has been on the search for Ratman because regardless if he was doing a good deed he was still a vigilante. And as a Vigilante he was still breaking the law by taking the law into his own hands. Furthermore he was the last one to have seen Harry Potter so if anything they wanted to make sure Harry was being well cared for right now.

What no one knew was that upon his 11th birthday Harry's life would take a new turn for everyone involved.

(Scene Break Crawley London)

Minerva began walking down the street with a bit of a joy to her step. Never in her life did she expect to deliver a muggleborn student her letter with such joy. For you see it was not one letter she was delivering this day it was in fact two letters. One was for a young Ms. Hermione Jean Granger while the other was for none other than Harry James Potter. She hoped that when she found him it wasn't another Dursley fiasco but something better.

Now normally she would have another teacher do this being that Dumbledore was no longer Headmaster she was made the new headmistress but she wanted to see with her own eyes the state of Harry Potter. After the wills came to light many things changed at Hogwarts such. Dumbledore was wracked with guilt over the harm he had caused and in turn resigned from the Headmaster Post. His reasoning when Minerva asked was heart breaking for her, 'If I could not ensure one child was safe in his own home how can I be trusted to ensure the safety of my students,' at the time he said that Minerva heart ached for the elderly Professor.

He promised to be on hand if ever his wisdom was needed but for the time being he focused on the political field. It was sad to say the least Dumbledore loved to teach more than anything and now due to his own hubris he had lost the one thing that gave him so much joy in his long life. Hogwarts had become his home but his own hubris saw to it he was no longer welcomed there. In the Wizengamot he kept a strong front to which Minerva respected him for it but she knew him well enough to know inside he was in tears at his greatest crime.

She was honestly surprised he hadn't gone into self-imposed exile for his part in all of this but she respected him for remaining strong as he had been thus far. For now though she had a job to focus on and that was to deliver these letters to these two students post haste.

(In the House)

Harry was enjoying his birthday as his foster parents brought in the cake for him. Hermione being quiet festive about it smiled as well seeing a she knew he was Ratman it made there bond that much deeper here. Hermione made jokes to Harry if he was the hero then he should at least get the Girl or at the very least make a profession out of it.

Harry wondered where that came from but learned that some Heroes can actually get paid and sponsored for what they do in the comic book world. No doubt due to bureaucracy and legal means trying to keep heroes from going too far in a fight to cost tax payer dollars. But all in all it was an inside joke that unknowingly held merit to it as Harry remembered a super hero comic where the heroes girlfriend who also had powers managed to get him to become a professional hero acting as his legal advisor. It could be something to use later but honestly Harry wanted to start small before going to the big leagues as it were.

The Birthday song was sang as the Grangers had a private event seeing as Hermione relatives weren't able to come in to celebrate but sent the boy many presents. But it was ok for them as Harry was with people who truly cared for him. "Make a wish Harry." Emma offered and in turn Harry closed his eyes to make the wish before blowing out the candles.

Emma made sure the spread and cake was big for all of them. Dan and Emma learned early on that Harry had quiet the appetite on him. They thought it was something serious at first when they saw him eat so much and only gain a fraction of the weight he should have gained. Luckily he didn't have any parasites or new deceases bit it seems that boy had a high metabolism. It means his intake has to match his calorie demands and thus Dan and Emma found their grocery bill larger than they had expected when Harry came into their lives.

From what Dan saw though they were lucky he wasn't demanding food every time they go out. The boy was sweet and polite and Dan was happy to see Harry grateful for what he was given regardless if he liked it or not. From what Emma figured due to his prior upbringing the boy had learned fast to be grateful for what he had because he was once like other children who weren't so fortunate to have such. When the candles were blown out the cake was cut and passed around. Ice Cream Cake for them and this allowed many of them to enjoy their time while also allowing Harry to fill his stomach.

Dan still made wagers that the boy had a black hole for a stomach hence why he managed to stay skinny. But Emma was slightly envious of Harry's unique ability… if only they knew why he was like this. See what neither Dan or Emma realized was that every time Harry became Ratman he burned more calories than normal hence why he's always hungry when he reverts. It was a miracle in itself he didn't die when he reverted the night he escaped the Dursley's care.

Hence why Harry and Hermione always made sure to bring snacks with them in case Harry had to transform. Ironically enough it was Hermione who figured it out the girl was clearly a smart young girl. It would be no surprised if she manages to succeed in life at whatever she puts her mind to. All was peaceful and after their small party they had designed to go see a movie together in town. Hermione and Harry both agreed to watch Terminator 2 Judgement Day with the promise to see Beauty and the Beast on Hermione's birthday when it arrives.

But that particular science fiction action movie would not be out for several more days so they all agreed to spend Harry's birthday at home with reading. Of course Harry would go through comics with Hermione reading books instead. Harry didn't mind it as sometimes he and Hermione would switch and she would ready the comics and he would read the books. Hermione found some of the things in a comic book offensive but she also enjoyed how woman are empowered in them and you don't need to be a man to save the world.

"Hey Harry I got a new comic book for you for your birthday… but I left it upstairs." Hermione confessed as they were gathered together.

"Then let's go get it." Harry said as he smiled to his friend.

"Hey don't forget to bring it down here before opening I do need pictures after all." Emma gushed to which Harry smiled as Hermione blushed in embarrassment. The two then went upstairs allowing the small festivities to continue as Emma was happy they found Harry as their lonely girl didn't seem so lonely anymore. But as the small birthday party celebration carried on a knock was heard on the door getting everyone's attention. "Who could that be?" Emma asked as she wiped her hands before going off to answer the front door.

(Meanwhile with Harry and Hermione)

"Harry have you been eating?" Hermione asked as they went to the room she left the present in.

"Of course Hermione why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked as they climbed.

"Well considering what happens between those… transformations of yours." Hermione railed off as they climbed the stairs to her room.

"Well I know that and I always try to keep my energy up from it." Harry said as he looked to Hermione who nodded in response to her dear friend.

"Ok then the present should be here thought." Hermione said as she looked through her book shelves to find the present in her neat and tidy room.

A knock resonated across the house causing the two to look and shrug to each other figuring it was nothing. "Ah here it is." Hermione said as he noticed the wrapped parcel hidden between some of the books she liked collecting.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he looked to it tempted to open it right then and there since it had his name sprawled on it.

"Well let's go downstairs and find out." Hermione said making Harry pout in response to this.

Just then Emma was heard downstairs calling the two children down. "Hermione Harry, please come down to the living room." She called out causing Harry and Hermione to look at each other with concern.

"She didn't find out about the RTMN." Hermione said as that was code between them for Ratman which Hermione still lectures Harry about such a poor choice in alias. Of course Harry always defended that he didn't coin it the people on the news did all because he did that whole 'Just another Rat in the night,' entrance phrase.

"Hopefully not." Harry said as the way she sounded was off nothing major just basic curiosity there.

The duo then proceeded to head downstairs to the living room, both curious to see who had come to visit. The duo arrived in the room to find a woman the children did not recognize sitting in the armchair across from Hermione's parents.

The woman looked shocked and almost happy to see Harry here safe and sound before quickly regaining her composure to stand up and shake the hands of the children before her. Harry and Hermione both quickly noted that the woman was dressed rather off to say the least. She wore a long dark green cloak which completely covered any regular clothes she may have been wearing underneath. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she struck Hermione as a very serious person.

Minerva on the other hand was inwardly happy to see Harry here and well. It was most fortunate that she decided to deliver the letters to the muggleborn students this year for what may be the last time. The time she spent as Headmistress she knew she shouldn't be able to do that anymore but she did it to allow their new Transfiguration Teacher time proper to adjust to it and her students.

Having Snape around as Potions Master was done on advice by Dumbledore so to have easy contact between Minerva and Dumbledore. Minerva of course put in stipulations to it and thus Snape was doing better as a Hogwarts professor. In fact since Professor Tonks joined the staff it seemed Students were actually excited to learn and some were even excited to go to Potions. The desire to learn and seeing it in his students allowed Snape's heart to melt a bit. Mind you he was still a greasy git but he has mellowed out and kept his house in check from causing chaos in his class when they try sabotaging someone from the other houses.

But Minerva had to remind herself she was here on a job and that was to deliver Harry and Hermione their Hogwarts School letters. "You must be Hermione and Harry." Minerva said as the last one made her nearly loose her composure but she managed to keep under control. She of course sat back in the arm chair as the tale she had to tell them about Harry as well as Hermione's magic was going to be a long one she was most sure.

Harry and Hermione looked over to Dan and Emma for some sort of answer and were in turn met with a confused look from them. "Yes we are. I mean yes I am." Harry stuttered a bit as Hermione giggled in response to Harry's small blunder there.

"May we ask who you are miss?" Hermione asked as she looked to Minerva with curiosity being known.

"My name is Professor McGonagall, I am well the headmistress at a very special school." Minerva introduced as she knew this was going to be a long story to tell.

Hermione of course got excited at the prospect when she mentioned school as Harry smiled happy to hear this. He wasn't as excited as Hermione was but he tried to be for her sake. For but a moment Minerva was reminded of James and Lily but not enough to turn heads which was for the best. After all the war left scars on everyone and some of them didn't need those scars to be revisited.

But before Hermione could agree or Harry could ask important questions on this subject Dan spoke up instead. "Which school are you from?" Dan asked from the couch. "Are you from the Academy?" Dan asked as he was referring to the Academy for gifted children, of course, to which Hermione had applied a couple months ago and talked Harry into applying himself. Of course at the time Harry didn't think he'd make it in but would be happy if Hermione got accepted.

"No, I am not from any school you have ever heard of. The name of my school is Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall replied. Hermione and Harry both wondered what kind of school Hogwarts could be and then both children began to wonder how either of them could have been accepted into this school without even having applied. "Hogwarts is not the kind of school you would expect, I am sure," Professor McGonagall continued, pausing to see if any of us were going to intervene. "Hogwarts is a school that teaches the study of magic." Minerva said as she knew it was time to come clean about this.

In turn everyone was skeptical about this and it seems Emma decided to voice it out loud. "What do you mean when you say magic?" Emma asked as she wanted answers.

Thus in response, Professor McGonagall reached under her cloak and pulled out a wooden stick. She raised the stick and pointed it at the coffee table in the center of the room. _"Wingardium leviosa,"_ she invoked, and in turn the table slowly began to rise off the floor. She kept her wand trained on it and it rose all the way up to the ceiling and then came back down again. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hermione and her parents were at a complete loss for words, and then Hermione regained control of her brain and remembered that magic is not real.

"It's just an illusion." Hermione said as she saw what had just happened. "There has to be wires or something holding the table up. I've read all about these kinds of tricks." Hermione said as Harry wasn't as skeptical as the others. He saw someone wield a wand like that when he was Ratman. Of course at the time the wand was a completely different design and belonged to a man not a woman.

"Do you see any ropes or wires?" Professor McGonagall asked calmly. Though Hermione tried hard to find something, she could not figure out what she used to lift the table.

The headmistress seeing that Hermione was still not convinced she once more pointed at her wand this time to the TV Remote close to said Television. _"Accio."_ She invoked and in turn the remote immediately flew into her outstretched hand.

Hermione tired her best to come up with a logical explanation to this as Harry saw his best friend wracking her mind around this but could not find any logic to it. There were no mirrors, strings, or ropes she could use to justify it being fake and in turn found herself believing what she saw as fact. Harry no doubt already believed it as he wasn't freaking out like she was right now.

Minerva saw what was going on before she stood up and in turn disappeared out of thin air, only to appear seconds later across the room at the doorway. "Do you believe me now?" Professor McGonagall asked, heading back to her chair and sitting down.

"It would be foolish of me not to." Hermione confessed matter-of-factly as she was believing it now.

"Excuse me, just a minute," Dad interrupted. "You expect to come into our home and do a couple of tricks and have us just suddenly accept that this is for real? What kind of people do you take us for?"

"Dad, come on, think rationally," I said, turning to face both of my parents. "A carnival magician would have needed ropes and wires to lift the table. Professor McGonagall did it all on her own. And how to you explain the teleporting? When the carnival magicians do it, they need to hide behind a screen and then sneak away. Professor McGonagall just vanished out of thin air. These clearly aren't parlour tricks, so the only logical explanation is that she's doing real magic."

"Hermione, sweetie," Emma spoke up to get her child to listen. "It's sweet that you've so quickly jumped to the conclusion that this is all for real, but there must be another explanation that you just haven't thought of yet." Hermione said but then it was Harry who spoke up.

"Um sorry but I find it hard to disprove." Harry spoke up getting everyone's attention. "A carnival Magician would need ample time to set up his act from start to finish. Ms. McGonagall walked in with no prior set up and did those feats." Harry spoke as Hermione heard what he was saying. "So unless she's supposed to be a birthday magician you forgot you hire which seems unlikely then the answer as implausible as it is must be true." Harry explained to which Hermione smiled to what he said.

"Sherlock Holmes?" Hermione offered to which Harry nodded in response.

"Yeah I figured the quiet fit." Harry said to which Hermione smiled to him.

As much as Dan and Emma wanted to disagree Harry made an excellent point. After all even if the woman broke in the night before to set this up Dan hadn't found any evidence that suggested that was the case. No forced entry, no wires and mirrors, and no tools.

Seeing he could not win this he resigned to defeat and conceded. "Alright, so magic is real," Dan said as this brought up an important question for him. "Why are we finding out now?" Dan asked to which Minerva had an answer.

"Hermione," Professor McGonagall began, gesturing to Hermione while still talking to Mum and Dad. "Is a member of the magical community, having magical blood in her veins, while the two of you do not have any magic in your blood and as such are members of the non-magical community. Due to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, members of the magical community are prohibited from revealing the very existence of a magical community to members of the non-magical community unless a situation such as this arises." Minerva said as Harry figured there must be other none student situations that it is revealed.

"How did Hermione end up with magic in her blood if we don't have any?" Dad asked, clearly still confused and wanted answers.

"Sometimes this does happen; a magical child can be born to non-magical parents. I do not assume to be an expert in why these things happen, nor do I assume to be an expert in why non-magical children are born to magical parents, though this is a particularly rare occurrence." Minerva explained to which Harry figured it made sense. Luck of the draw and life finds a way sort of thing if one were to reckon.

"So, you want Hermione and Harry to go to your school and learn how to do magic?" Dan asked as he noted Minerva did not speak much about Harry.

"Yes, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is, in my opinion, the best Wizarding School in perhaps the whole world. If Hermione wants to go, she has a place there," Professor McGonagall replied with a bit of pride in her voice.

"What about Harry?" Emma asked to which Minerva knew that question would pop up.

"That… is a long story a story I'm ashamed to say may be the reason why Harry ended up in your care." Minerva said as they all saw the way she spoke, sad… she sounded sad and remorseful.

"I'll get some tea." Emma said as she knew this may be one of those things.

(Scene Break that Evening)

When Minerva had said it was a long story she meant it was a long story. Needless to say they were angry at the former headmaster but also a bit understanding of his situation. The minute they found out he resigned from his former post of his own free will put some brownie points in his favor. Apparently from what Minerva, his replacement, had told them the man was ashamed of himself because he couldn't protect one child who were tragically murdered and allowed his godfather to be falsely imprisoned for crimes he did not commit.

It was thanks to Harry being rescued that the truth came to light to begin with. Harry wanted to be angry at Dumbledore but he found it hard without actually meeting him. His Godfather Sirius Black on the other hand had been trying to find Harry for almost two years now with no success. Apparently magic and Social Services don't go well together. Sirius resigned himself to looking the old fashioned way try to find a boy with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt with green eyes and shaggy hair.

Harry wanted to meet his Godfather but he also didn't want to leave the Grangers who welcomed him into their home with open arms. Hermione wanted to go and she in turn said she'd only go if Harry goes. Considering Harry's parents were apparently loaded with money Harry's school supplies would be easy enough to purchase for the both of them. With that in mind Harry and Hermione both agreed to attend if he got to meet his Godfather. Emma and Dan wanted Harry to be with the man who knew his birth parents that died as heroes well but they also did not want to see him go.

Harry said he'll meet with his Godfather but beyond that he didn't know where to go after. Emma and Dan with Hermione promised they'd support whatever decision he made and in turn gave Harry the power to choose his path. Harry wanted to be a hero like his parents and in a sense he was well on his way for that. When Minerva bid them farewell thanking them for the meal she informed them someone would be by tomorrow to take them to Diagon Alley to purchase their School Supplies.

Harry wanted to pay for it but the Granger's told them they'll see if that is plausible but the way they said it showed that even if it is it was Harry's money to use. If anything after his lousy start Harry deserved it more than anyone. Harry looked outside the window and knew with Ratman MIA people will begin to wonder which made him curious if it was possible to expand or come back to do his patrols as needed. He then smiled and began to drift off to sleep with a small smile thinking of being like Batman and get a young ward sidekick.

Yes that would be quiet the tale to tell in the comic. Of course Harry smiled as he looked to the present Hermione made him now unwrapped as on the title was the words, 'The World's Smallest Hero, Ratman.' Hermione had written it all herself and in turn Harry got the first copy of it. He smiled and figured he could spend some of the night reading it to himself and in turn allowed himself to indulge before in the end he drifted off to sleep with the book on his chest. As Harry softly snored away he knew not how this new path will affect him, but when one man chooses to stand against crime and tyranny another will begin to rise as well following the example of the first. A hero always rises to the occasion and Harry was going to be that guy and inspire many more to rise to the occasion also. After all that's what a hero does regardless of the obstacles in the way.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well three chapters I hope you all enjoyed it. I'd like to thank TheBeardedOne who wrote Harry Tano for being the inspiration of this fic. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it until next we meet so leave a review and as always ja-ne.


End file.
